Le temps nous manque toujours
by Arhya
Summary: Tout le monde connait l'histoire de Harry Potter le survivant, mais qu'en était-il de ses parents, ces jeunes gens si connus sous le nom de Maraudeurs? L'histoire avant l'Histoire, le passé qui permet de mieux comprendre le présent.
1. La dernière année

Elle était prête, sa valise était là, et la cage de sa chouette aussi. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre, c'était la dernière année qu'elle allait passer là-bas, après ce serait terminé, il faudrait rentrer dans la vraie vie. C'était triste d'y penser et elle espérait ne pas perdre contact avec ses amis après. Tout à coup, Lily Evans se ressaisit, elle se leva et prit ses affaires, entreprenant de descendre au salon.

Elle eut du mal à descendre sa grosse valise ainsi que la cage de Lys, sa chouette. Elle croisa sa sœur dans l'escalier qui ne lui accorda aucun regard. Elle n'avait pas changé d'attitude, pendant toutes les vacances, Pétunia n'avait fait que l'ignorer, mais, après tout, cela était peut-être mieux ainsi. Cela faisait maintenant six ans que les deux sœurs ne s'entendaient plus, plus exactement depuis que Lily avait reçu la lettre qui lui annonçait qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle était inscrite à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Lily avait assez mal vécu cette distance avec sa sœur, mais avec les années, elle s'y était habituée.

Dans le salon, sa mère était devant la télévision en train de repasser, à la main. En effet de toute la famille Evans, Lily était la seule à posséder des dons magiques, elle était, comme on le disait dans son monde, une fille de Moldus.

Lily déposa ses affaires près de la porte :

— Papa n'est pas là ?

— Il est allé chez le voisin, il va arriver dans quelques minutes, lui répondit sa mère.

En effet juste après cela monsieur Evans était dans le salon :

— Ah, ça y est, tu es prête ? Bon, très bien, allons-y.

— Pétunia ! Ta sœur s'en va ! appela madame Evans.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Le père de Lily prit la valise et alla la mettre dans la voiture, tandis que celle-ci prenait Lys avant de sortir à son tour. Madame Evans les suivit jusque sur le perron où elle embrassa sa fille :

— Passe une bonne rentrée ma chérie, envoie-nous Lys pour nous raconter !

— Oui maman. Et... dis quand même au revoir à Pétunia de ma part.

Sa mère acquiesça tristement. Monsieur Evans démarra la voiture et Lily embrassa une dernière fois sa mère avant de le rejoindre.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la gare de King's Cross qui était bondée. Son père sortit sa valise du coffre et l'accompagna jusqu'au passage pour la voie 9¾ où il lui dit au revoir avant de la regarder passer à travers le mur de brique qui reliait les voies 9 et 10.

À peine Lily fut-elle passée de l'autre côté qu'elle se sentit dans son élément. Les parents accompagnant leurs enfants, les grosses valises sur les chariots, les animaux de compagnies, les élèves qui avaient déjà revêtu leurs robes de sorcier, et bien sûr l'habituelle locomotive rouge. Le nœud qui lui serrait le ventre avait aussitôt disparu, elle allait enfin retrouver sa maison et ses amis.

Elle se faufila au milieu de la foule et se hâta de monter dans le train afin de retrouver ses amies de Gryffondor, qui lui avaient atrocement manqué. Elle les chercha dans plusieurs compartiments et passa devant celui des septièmes années de Serpentards où elle reconnut Avery, Rosier, Lestrange, Wilkes et Rogue. Elle ne fit pas attention à eux et ils ne la virent pas passer. Elle passa ensuite devant le compartiment des Maraudeurs où à son grand regret elle ne passa pas inaperçue, car à peine James Potter l'eut vu, qu'il se leva d'un bond en se passant la main dans les cheveux :

— Salut Evans ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

— Très bonnes Potter, car pour une fois je ne t'avais pas toujours derrière moi ! répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers un autre des maraudeurs, Remus tu vas à la réunion des préfets ?

— Heu... non, je… je ne suis pas préfet-en-chef, s'excusa l'intéressé.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux ronds sans comprendre. En cinquième année, Remus et elle avaient été nommés préfets de Gryffondor et, lorsqu'elle avait reçu son insigne de préfet-en-chef, il lui avait semblé logique que Remus soit également nommé :

— Mais alors qui ?

— C'est moi ! s'exclama fièrement la dernière personne à laquelle elle aurait songé.

— Potter !? Non, mais... ce n'est pas possible, c'est... c'est...

Les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'elle n'en revenait pas, était-ce une blague ? À quoi jouait Dumbledore ? Potter était le dernier des élèves qui méritait d'être nommé préfet-en-chef, elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

— Je vois... et bien pour une fois dans ta vie, tâche de ne pas être en retard ! conclut-elle avant de sortir du compartiment.

Certes, le fait que James Potter, le plus fauteur de trouble de l'école, soit nommé préfet-en-chef était une chose difficile à croire, mais Lily finit par se dire que leur directeur avait dû penser qu'avec ces responsabilités le Gryffondor deviendrait peut-être plus mature.

James quant à lui se rassit sur sa banquette, tout joyeux de voir que Lily et lui étaient tous deux préfet-en-chefs, car cela lui laisserait certainement l'occasion de se rapprocher de la rousse, à condition qu'elle ne passe pas son temps à lui crier dessus. Devant son air benêt, son meilleur ami Sirius Black se moqua de lui, ce qui eut le don de faire rire le dernier des comparses, Peter Pettigrow, tandis que Remus Lupin souriait gentiment.

Cependant, de son côté, Lily redoutait plutôt l'année qui s'annonçait aux côtés de James Potter. Depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance en première année, elle n'avait jamais cessé de le considérer comme un voyou arrogant, plein d'assurance, au besoin permanent de jouer les m'as-tu-vu pour amuser la galerie. Mais, c'était surtout depuis leur cinquième année, c'est-à-dire depuis que le jeune Gryffondor avait commencé à s'intéresser à elle, que Lily ne pouvait réellement plus le supporter. En effet, depuis ce jour, il n'avait de cesse de lui demander de sortir avec lui à chaque fois qu'il la croissait. Malheureusement, il incarnait tout ce qui pouvait agacer Lily au plus haut point, elle avait donc toujours refusé ses avances, et l'insistance de son prétendant n'allait pas pour améliorer les choses. Au fil des années, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle n'y fasse plus attention, au risque de perdre patience.

Elle avait perdu depuis longtemps l'espoir que l'âge le ferait grandir mentalement, et à en juger comme il lui avait sauté dessus dès qu'il l'avait vu, la majorité non plus n'avait pas eu d'effet sur son comportement. L'année s'annonçait donc comme toutes les autres, et le fait qu'il soit préfet-en-chef lui laissait supposer qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas avoir de répit.

Elle avançait le long du couloir à la recherche du compartiment, où se trouvaient les filles de 7ème année de Gryffondor, qu'elle finit par trouver vers l'avant du train, pas très loin de celui des préfets.

Il y avait : Alice Longain, une petite brune pleine de vie, qui restait la plus mature du groupe. Lily voyait en elle une très bonne confidente malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas toujours avec elles étant donné qu'en réalité, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec son petit-ami Franck Londubat ; Elie Cater, toute fine, pas très grande aux yeux verts et aux cheveux courts colorés allant du rose pâle au noir brillant. Elie était en réalité une métamorphomage, don hérité de son père, ce qui lui permettait de changer son apparence comme elle l'entendait, ce qu'elle se contentait, en général, de restreindre à la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle était sans aucun doute la plus active d'entre elles, la plus folle et malheureusement la plus maladroite. Elle ne pouvait rester inactive plus de dix minutes et n'aurait pas hésité une seconde pour faire une bêtise. En d'autres terme, Elie aurait fait une parfaite Maraudeuse si elle n'avait pas eu Lily à ses côtés pour l'assagir. C'était celle avec qui Lily partageait le plus d'affinités, du fait qu'elle l'avait connue la première ;Mary Swan, elle, était à peu près de la même taille que Lily, c'est-à-dire de taille moyenne, en revanche elle avait des cheveux blonds et fins, tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair. Elle restait la plus timide, et la plus discrète d'entre elles, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un grand cœur, et d'être prête à tout pour ses amies.

Lily ne prit pas le temps des retrouvailles, car déjà le train se mettait en route et elle ne voulait pas être en retard à la réunion, d'autant plus qu'il fallait que ça soit elle qui donne les consignes aux préfets de cinquièmes années et, qu'elle restait sceptique devant l'aptitude de Potter à gérer ce genre de choses.

Elle marchait en direction du compartiment des préfets, tandis que le train s'ébranlait en prenant de la vitesse, quand la nostalgie la gagna à nouveau. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle prenait le Poudlard express en direction de l'école et qu'elle allait à cette réunion des préfets. Elle scrutait tous les compartiments ainsi que les élèves, peut-être pour essayer de graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire.

Arrivée devant le compartiment des préfets elle entendit crier son nom, mais n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait :

— Me voilà, clama James arrivé à sa hauteur.

Visiblement, il s'était pressé pour ne pas arriver en retard.

— Bien, je compte sur toi pour te surpasser Potter, je ne tiens pas à avoir un boulet pour compagnie durant toute l'année ! lui déclara-t-elle avant d'ouvrir les portes du compartiment où se tenaient déjà les préfets des différentes maisons qui semblaient tout intimidés.

— Bonjour à tous, je suis Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef en 7ème année à Gryffondor, et voici..., commença-t-elle en laissant James se présenter à son tour.

— James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors et poursuiveur professionnel, dit-il tout fier.

— Et préfet-en-chef en 7ème année à Gryffondor, conclut Lily en lui lançant un regard noir, tandis que les élèves pouffaient et regardaient James avec admiration.

Il était vrai que James était admiré de nombreux élèves et que les quatre Maraudeurs étaient, sans nul doute, connus de toute l'école, cependant, le simple fait qu'il se fasse mousser à la moindre occasion exaspérait la jeune Gryffondor.

La réunion leur prit quasiment une heure et, au grand étonnement de Lily, James s'était bien tenu le reste de la réunion en participant à ses explications du règlement et du rôle des préfets.

Une fois terminés, ils retournèrent à leurs compartiments respectifs, le premier sur le chemin étant celui des filles, Lily s'arrêta la première, mais elle n'eut pas à rentrer pour s'apercevoir qu'il était vide :

— Elles doivent être dans le nôtre, signala James.

C'est à contrecœur que Lily le suivit jusqu'à celui des maraudeurs.

Ils venaient de passer devant cinq compartiments qu'il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle et lui lancer ce qu'elle aurait préféré éviter d'entendre :

— Dis-moi Evans, j'me demandais si tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Cette fois, Lily explosa, elle avait pris sur elle durant la réunion, mais là c'en était trop :

— POTTER ! se mit-elle à crier en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec ça ! Tu n'as pas compris que c'est NON ! NON, NON ET NON ! Jamais je ne sortirai avec toi tant que tu auras cette attitude de gamin écervelé !

— « _Tant que_ » ça veut dire que ça peut changer ? fit-il remarquer avec un grand sourire ce qui énerva encore plus la rousse.

Lily regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire, si maintenant elle laissait de faux espoirs à James elle n'était pas sortie de ses soucis. Mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de le dépasser d'un bon pas, s'inventant une ronde sans même s'arrêter devant le compartiment où se trouvaient leurs amis.

Elle était encore plus exaspérée qu'à son arrivée. En effet, James venait de confirmer ses idées, il n'avait toujours pas changé.

Après une demi-heure à faire des allers-retours dans le train en prenant bien soin de ne pas passer devant le compartiment des maraudeurs, elle finit par se décider à les rejoindre. Elle prendrait sur elle pour supporter la présence de Potter, mais elle souhaitait passer un peu de temps avec ses amies.

Arrivée là-bas, elle vit tout de suite que l'ambiance était gaie.

Peter et Sirius étaient assis près de la porte. Ce dernier racontait des blagues pour amuser les autres. Remus se trouvait juste à côté de Sirius et participait de temps en temps à ses blagues. Mary, en face, se faisait toute petite, près de la vitre, où elle souriait gentiment. Elie était assise à côté d'elle et ne se gênait pas pour remettre Sirius à sa place lorsque ses blagues étaient trop médiocres. À ses côtés se tenaient Cathy Jorkin et James, qui la taquinait, ne participant que peu à l'animation qui l'entourait.

Cathy partageait le dortoir des filles à Gryffondor, mais n'étant pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elles, elle ne restait que très rarement en leur compagnie. C'était une grande brune qui aimait surtout se faire remarquer, plus particulièrement des garçons. Visiblement, sa présence dans le compartiment n'était pas anodine, et Lily soupçonna que la jeune fille devait certainement faire partie de celles qui portaient un intérêt plus qu'amical aux maraudeurs.

Il était vrai que James et Sirius avaient toujours eu du succès auprès des filles, et ils ne se privaient pas pour en profiter. Ils étaient assez beaux garçons et savaient se mettre en valeur. Remus, lui, était beaucoup plus discret. Ses robes usées, son teint pâle, qui lui donnait un air maladif, le rendait moins séduisant que ses amis. Quant à Peter Pettigrow, il se trouvait dans l'ombre de ses amis et il était rare que les filles le remarquent. Ses cheveux blonds et son visage rond n'avaient d'ailleurs rien de très attirant.

Mais le physique n'avait rien avoir avec le caractère de chacun. De tous, Lily avait toujours apprécié Remus. Lorsque ce dernier avait été nommé préfet de Gryffondor tout comme elle, elle avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître. Elle y avait découvert un jeune homme assez réservé, mais au cœur énorme et très dévoué envers ses meilleurs amis. Lily n'avait jamais compris comment quelqu'un comme Remus pouvait s'entendre aussi bien avec Sirius et James. Ils semblaient tellement différents. Remus, sérieux, respectueux du règlement et qui travaillait dur, alors que Potter et Black étaient désinvoltes, insouciants et n'avaient que faire des règles.

En ce qui concernait Peter, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'avis. Il semblait se fondre dans n'importe quel moule et donnait l'impression, que si en réalité s'il se trouvait là, c'était uniquement parce que depuis leur première année ils avaient partagé le même dortoir.

Les filles n'étaient jamais vraiment restées en compagnie des maraudeurs, surtout parce qu'elles étaient loin de faire partie de celles qui les admiraient tant. Mais cela avait duré jusqu'en sixième année où Elie, pleine de fougue, avait commencé à passer du temps avec eux. De ce fait, il leur arrivait de se retrouver tous ensemble. Cependant, Lily, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à punir les jeunes hommes lorsqu'ils s'avisaient d'enfreindre le règlement, n'avait aucune envie de rester avec eux. Il lui était souvent arrivé de travailler avec Remus à la bibliothèque. Mais elle se refusait de passer un quelconque « bon temps » avec ceux qu'elle réprimandait tout le temps, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de celui qui passait son temps à la harceler.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'au cours des vacances elle avait reçu un hibou qui l'informait qu'elles étaient invitées à finir les vacances avec les maraudeurs, elle avait préféré refuser et profiter des derniers jours avec ses parents. D'autant plus que passer plus d'une journée en compagnie de Potter l'aurait rendue folle.

C'est un peu à contrecœur qu'elle constatait maintenant que ce séjour avait créé quelques rapprochements entre ses amies et les maraudeurs, lui faisant quelque peu regretter son refus.

À son entrée, le groupe cessa de rire pour se tourner vers elle :

— Alors ? Quels sont les ordres ? lança Sirius d'un ton encore plaisantin.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Remus, où elle ne pouvait que pleinement admirer James et Cathy.

Les plaisanteries reprirent leur cours tandis que Lily restait immobile tout en gardant bras et jambes croisés, en lançant des regards de travers à James, qui taquinait Cathy. Elle était mauvaise, il abusait et n'avait aucune limite. Il la dégoûtait tout simplement. Il osait lui demander de sortir avec lui et draguer une autre fille juste après, sous son nez. Il était sans scrupules. Ses sentiments se renforcèrent lorsqu'elle vit Cathy s'avancer lentement vers lui comme pour l'embrasser sans qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Lily se leva d'un bond, ce qui fit sursauter Mary et Elie au passage, marmonna une excuse et sortit. En fermant la porte elle vit que tout le monde la regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis, à l'exception de Sirius qui lui lança un regard malicieux qu'elle n'aima pas du tout, mais peu lui importait, au moins elle avait empêché leur baiser.

Elle commença à marcher le long du couloir pour se calmer, mais malheureusement elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le milieu du train, c'est-à-dire de passer devant une petite dizaine de compartiments qu'elle entendit crier son nom, décidément il n'allait pas la lâcher. Elle ne se retourna pas, ne voulant pour rien au monde voir la personne en question :

— Lily, attends !

Elle ne répondit pas, mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule, elle se retourna et colla une gifle à celui qui se tenait devant elle :

— Beuh... Lily... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

— TOUJOURS LA MÊME CHOSE POTTER ! TU ME SOULES ! COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUT-IL TE LE DIRE !? T'ES QU'UN CRÉTIN SANS CERVELLE QUI PREND LES FILLES POUR DES OBJETS. JE TE HAIS, TU ME DÉGOÛTES ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Cette fois-ci, elle avait laissé sortir toute sa rage qu'elle déversait, sans retenue sur le maraudeur. En cet instant, peu lui importait son image de préfète :

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !?

— TU OSES ME DEMANDER ÇA ! ET CATHY ALORS ? TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER TE PAYER MA TÊTE ?

— D'accord, je vois... T'es jalouse.

— ... pa... pardon ?

Lily sembla s'être pris une gifle à son tour.

— Ben oui ! T'as vu comme tu réagis, t'acceptes pas que je fricote avec une autre... ça s'appelle de la jalousie.

— Non, mais... ça va pas... je ne suis pas jalouse ! Certainement pas pour toi !

James fit un pas vers Lily qui recula contre la vitre du couloir, mais James avança un peu plus. Non, elle n'était pas jalouse, elle le détestait. Il était bien trop près, elle tenta de s'éloigner, mais il la retint :

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le reconnaître ?

— Potter, lâche-moi tout de suite ou je crie ! menaça-t-elle du ton le plus dégagé possible.

Mais les cris de Lily n'inquiéteraient personne, les élèves étant bien trop habitués à leurs disputes :

— JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE !

Elle ne vociféra pas plus longtemps, car sans qu'elle s'y attende James l'embrassa. Elle resta figée, ne le repoussant pas sous le coup de la surprise. Il était doux et délicat, rien d'arrogant ni d'avide. Elle se laissait faire quand la réalité revint. Il lui avait demandé et juste après il draguait Cathy et maintenant c'était à nouveau elle, elle se faisait avoir comme les autres. James Potter n'était pas sincère il tentait juste de la faire céder à son tour, Lily Evans, la seule qui lui avait toujours dit non.

Elle le repoussa violemment et il desserra son emprise pendant deux secondes, deux secondes qui suffirent à Lily pour se dégager complètement et lui enchaîner deux gifles :

— Tu es presque aussi pitoyable qu'un Mangemort ! Tu es capable du pire pour arriver à tes fins ! Ne t'approche plus de moi ! déclara-t-elle avant de tourner les talons à toute allure.

James ne répondit pas et une fois que Lily fût partie il s'affala par terre. Il s'en voulait, il n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser, seulement, il n'avait pas résisté. Elle était là devant lui, ses cheveux roux ondulés tombant sur ses épaules, son regard émeraude particulièrement expressif, qui le fusillait à tout moment. Et, pour couronner le tout, elle lui faisait une scène de jalousie, du moins c'est ce qu'il s'était dit, mais il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr à présent. Elle était tellement belle, et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il voulait être avec elle, si longtemps qu'elle lui disait non.

Depuis leur cinquième année où il ne cessait de lui demander de sortir avec lui, jamais une dispute entre Lily et lui n'était allée aussi loin. Il n'avait encore jamais osé l'embrasser et elle n'était jamais allée jusqu'à l'insulter de la sorte. _Mangemort_, elle l'avait comparé à un Mangemort, ses mots résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

James sentit son estomac se nouer, qu'avait-il fait ? Il lui semblait qu'il ne valait rien, qu'il n'était bon à rien. Il était pitoyable. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal.

Il est vrai que James avait toujours été heureux, gâté par ses parents si fiers de lui, qui lui accordaient tout, et gâté d'avoir des amis fidèles. Il était doué à l'école, avait du succès auprès des filles, il ne manquait de rien, sauf d'une chose, celle qu'il aimait. Seule Lily Evans lui avait toujours dit non, elle n'avait jamais voulu de lui, et c'était pourtant la seule dont il était vraiment tombé amoureux et pour qui il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait.

Aujourd'hui, il avait dépassé les bornes et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris.

Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et il lui aurait dit de foutre le camp s'il n'avait pas reconnu la voix :

— Tu savais qu'il ne fallait pas.

— ...

— Elle n'est pas revenue parmi nous.

— Non, je l'ai trop énervé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Elle a raison, je suis qu'un bon à rien, elle mérite mieux.

— James, ne te rabaisse pas à cause d'une fille qui ne veut pas de toi. Tu as prouvé maintes fois que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, et je peux t'assurer que tu es un ami en or. Ne me l'as-tu pas assez montré ? Simplement... tu sais que tu n'as jamais été vraiment... disons, délicat, avec Lily.

James ouvrit les yeux et regarda son ami. Remus avait toujours quelque chose d'apaisant, et ces mots qui auraient été blessants de la bouche de Sirius le raisonnaient.  
— J'ai toujours fait n'importe quoi quand elle était là, c'est vrai. Juste capable de faire mon intéressant pour qu'elle me remarque, mais là, c'était différent, je l'ai embrassé... je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

— James... depuis tout ce temps, n'as-tu pas encore compris que tu ne dois rien forcer ? Laisse le temps faire les choses.

Jamais James n'avait songé à renoncer au sujet de Lily, il avait toujours eu de l'espoir et ses amis avaient bien vite abandonné l'idée de le faire changer d'avis et de le raisonner. Mais, cette fois, c'était différent. Il ne voyait plus aucun espoir, c'était allé trop loin. C'était pourquoi il se rabattait sur la seule solution qui lui semblait raisonnable : tout compte fait, Lily et lui n'étaient peut-être pas faits pour être ensemble.

— Cathy ? interrogea James contre toute attente.

— Elle est avec les autres, elle a commencé une bataille explosive avec Queudver, répondit simplement Remus.

— ...

— Tu vas la laisser comme si de rien n'était...

— J'en sais rien.

— Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

— Jolie, gentille...

— James, il ne faut pas que tu croies que si tu sors avec Cathy, Lil...

— Non Lunard ! Je ne me sers pas d'elle ! Si je laisse Cathy ça n'a rien avoir avec Lily, et si je reste avec elle c'est parce qu'elle me plaît et peut-être... que je serais plus heureux avec elle que je ne l'aurais été avec Lily.

— Ok.

— Retournons avec les autres.

Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction de leur compartiment.

— Merci, Lunard ! dit James en donnant une tape dans le dos à son ami.

Lily était retournée directement dans son compartiment, sans s'arrêter devant celui des maraudeurs. Elle était dans un état second et ne réalisait pas réellement ce qui venait d'arriver. Potter avait osé l'embrasser ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser faire ? Elle ne voulait même pas penser à l'instant où elle avait trouvé ce baiser sincère, de toute façon elle préférait oublier ce moment tout simplement, mais elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Elle essaya de se changer les idées en sortant son livre de potions, mais les explications et les schémas qu'elle voyait lui passaient au-dessus, sans qu'elle puisse en saisir le moindre sens. Elle pensait à James, n'importe quelle fille aurait tout donné pour ne recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un baiser de lui, et elle, Lily Evans, le repoussait en l'insultant de la manière la plus blessante possible. Elle n'aimait pas Potter, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, et elle ne l'aimerait jamais ! Jamais, c'était un peu absolu, peut-être que... Mais, Lily fut interrompue dans son combat intérieur par Alice, qui venait de rentrer dans le compartiment :

— Coucou ma Lily ! Ça va ?

Alice changea tout de suite de ton quand elle vit le regard flamboyant de son amie :

— Tu n'étais pas avec les maraudeurs ? questionna Lily en réponse.

— Non, j'étais avec Franck. Donc, à ce que je dois comprendre c'est encore Potter, le problème ? interrogea Alice en s'asseyant près d'elle.

— Heu… oui… avoua-t-elle, enfin c'était pire cette fois ! Je… il m'a embrassé dans le couloir et... et je l'ai traité de Mangemort, finit-elle par résumer.

Alice parut choquée, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Elle ne posa pas plus de questions, car elle voyait que Lily n'avait pas envie de retracer cette histoire, du moins pour le moment :

— Bon, on est bientôt arrivé il faut se changer ! lui dit Alice en souriant, pour changer de sujet.

Elles avaient commencé à revêtir leurs robes de sorcier quand Elie rentra en trombe dans le compartiment, pour venir prendre des nouvelles. Lily avait à peine ouvert la bouche que Mary, suivie de Cathy, rentra à sa suite, elle fit donc une moue qui signifiait qu'elles en parleraient plus tard. Tandis que les filles parlaient des vacances, Lily s'activa, participant peu à la discussion, et finit par sortir sans un mot de plus, une fois prête. Une fois arrivés à la gare, elles la virent sur le quai en compagnie des préfets, en train de leur donner des instructions. Ses amies voulurent l'attendre pour prendre une diligence, mais il commençait de pleuvoir et Cathy, qui était restée avec elles, manifesta son envie de rejoindre au plus vite les maraudeurs, ainsi les quatre filles s'embarquèrent sans elle.

Lily n'avait de son côté aucunement l'intention de faire le voyage jusqu'au château avec elles. En effet, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir Cathy pour le moment, du moins, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas digéré l'événement. Elle se retrouva donc dans une diligence en compagnie d'Amos Diggory et quelques Poufsouffle, qui l'avaient gentiment invité à monter avec eux. Lily connaissait Amos depuis leur cinquième année lorsqu'il avait été nommé préfet de Poufsouffle. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été des amis proches, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus. Amos tenta de faire la discussion sur le sujet des vacances, malheureusement Lily n'avait pas non plus envie de parler, ainsi, à peine la carriole fut-elle arrêtée, qu'elle sautait déjà de celle-ci pour remonter l'allée du château à toute vitesse, et pénétrer dans le grand hall pour rejoindre, un peu à contrecœur, ses amies déjà installées. Le plus dur fut de s'asseoir avec elles alors que les maraudeurs se tenaient juste à côté. C'est pourquoi elle se plaça tout au bout, le plus loin possible d'eux, plus particulièrement de James qui ne lui attribua aucun regard. Le reste du groupe parlait gaiement et cela la mit mal à l'aise, mais, elle n'eut pas trop à en souffrir, car les voix se turent lorsque les premières années rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, suivant le professeur McGonagall, pour s'aligner devant la table des professeurs.

Lily ne souhaitait qu'une chose, rejoindre son dortoir pour se coucher et s'éloigner le plus possible de celui qui torturait sa conscience depuis bientôt une heure.

Comme toutes les années le professeur de Métamorphose était allé chercher le tabouret sur lequel elle installa le Choixpeau magique. La répartition commença, mais Lily n'était plus dans la Grande Salle, elle revoyait James l'embrasser, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait aimé ce baiser et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Si seulement il n'avait pas commencé l'année comme ça, la situation aurait pu tourner autrement. Elle aurait tant aimé que pour une fois il soit sincère. Mais ce n'était pas bon de penser tout cela, elle n'était pas amoureuse, et…

— Hé ! Lily ! Les plats sont servis !

Elle sursauta et vit Elie la regarder avec son regard inquisiteur rien qu'à elle :

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta son amie tout bas.

— Oui oui, je me suis juste égarée ! Ça doit être la fatigue ! rajouta-t-elle devant le regard insistant de son amie.

— Ok, ok ! répondit Elie d'un ton sous-entendant qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la raison de l'état de son amie, mais les explications attendraient.

Cependant, la fatigue était bien présente et ne cesser de réfléchir n'arrangeait rien. Elle remplit donc son assiette et commença à manger ce qui lui fit oublier ses cogitations intérieures, un moment.

Tout le monde était détendu grâce aux délicieux mets du banquet et les élèves ne pensaient plus qu'à rejoindre leurs lits douillets.

Lorsque les dernières traces de desserts et de jus de citrouille eurent disparu, le directeur se leva et le silence se fit parmi les quatre tables :

— Bien, après nous être tous régalés grâce à notre traditionnel festin de début d'année, je souhaiterais vous rappeler quelques points essentiels du règlement de l'école. Tout d'abord notre concierge Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler que jeter des sorts dans les couloirs est interdit.

Il marqua une pause et jeta un regard appuyé du côté de la table des Gryffondor, où quatre garçons affichaient des sourires lumineux. Lily sourit également à cette insinuation peu discrète, même si elle n'encourageait en rien leurs méfaits :

— Je signale également, pour les élèves de premières années qui ne seraient pas au courant, que la forêt interdite est bien interdite à tous les élèves de l'école sans exception !

Même regard du côté des Gryffondor :

— Sinon, comme chaque année auront lieu différents bals à l'occasion de la nuit de Halloween, du réveillon de Noël, de la St Valentin et bien entendu pour la fin d'année.

— Pour finir, j'aurais une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer.

Dumbledore avait pris une voix grave, tous les élèves comprirent que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle et la Grande Salle perdit son euphorie due au festin :

— Comme vous le savez, le monde extérieur se fait d'autant plus sombre que Lord Voldemort devient de plus en plus menaçant.

La majorité de la salle frémit, on savait que Dumbledore osait prononcer le nom du fameux mage noir, mais personne ne s'était attendu à l'entendre ici :

— En effet, Voldemort s'en prend de plus en plus à des sorciers issus de familles moldues, elles-mêmes, également victimes d'attaques. C'est pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie a pris la décision d'assurer la sécurité de ces familles en les plaçant sous la protection des Aurors.

— Malheureusement, les dispositifs de sécurité empêcheront probablement certains élèves de rentrer chez eux à l'occasion des vacances.

Un mélange de protestations et d'effarement fit bruit dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore leva une main et le silence reprit sa place :

— Avant de nous quitter, je vous conseillerais juste de rester sur vos gardes, restez unis et surtout proche de vos amis, vous en aurez besoin !

— En attendant, faites attention à vous !

— Bonne nuit !

Ce ne fut pas sans bruit que les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes respectives. Lily suivit ses amies, qui se dépêchèrent de sortir pour ne pas se retrouver dans la masse qui sortirait dans peu de temps. C'était aux préfets de guider les élèves de premières années jusqu'à la salle commune, comme elle le leur avait expliqué un peu plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au portrait de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Lily donna le mot de passe qu'on lui avait indiqué :

— Orange verte !

— Bonsoir ! Et, bon retour parmi nous ! leur répondit gentiment la Grosse Dame.

Elles rentrèrent dans la tour et virent que les maraudeurs les avaient devancés, probablement en empruntant l'un des passages secrets connus d'eux seuls.

Queudver avait déjà commencé une bataille explosive avec Sirius qui bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Remus quant à lui était sur le canapé l'air rêveur alors que James, qui était à côté de lui, jouait avec son Vif d'or. Lily ne resta pas avec eux, car elle souhaitait plus que tout rejoindre son lit. Elle monta au dortoir sans leur dire un mot, suivie d'Elie.

Arrivées dans leur chambre, elles trouvèrent leurs affaires déposées sur leurs lits par les elfes de maisons. Lily se dépêcha de se mettre en pyjama et de se glisser sous ses draps sans rien dire. Elie fit de même de son côté, puis avant de regagner son propre lit elle vint s'installer auprès de Lily :

— Après une bonne nuit ça ira mieux ! essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

— Oui, je pense, c'est trop d'émotions pour un jour de retour… puis… j'ai peur.

— Je sais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, le Ministère sait ce qu'il fait, et tu pourras toujours leur écrire de temps en temps !

En effet, Lily était perturbée par la nouvelle que leur avait annoncée Dumbledore, elle s'inquiétait pour ses parents, en plus du fait qu'elle n'allait pas les revoir de sitôt, elle qui rentrait habituellement chez elle pour les vacances :

— Oui, tu as raison.

Elle prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, lui fit une bise et lui dit bonne nuit. Elle se blottit sous sa couette, lança un petit bonne nuit à l'attention des autres filles qui avaient rejoint le dortoir à leur tour, et s'endormit en se disant que l'année était prometteuse d'aventures vue comme elle avait commencée.


	2. Rupture et rancune

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla la première même si elle eut du mal à émerger. Il ne lui fallut pourtant guère plus de cinq minutes pour se lever, prendre ses habits et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle prit son temps pour se préparer, restant un moment devant la glace, songeuse :

_Il faut au moins que je m'excuse de l'avoir traité ainsi, personne ne mérite ça… Je me suis un peu emportée, mais il n'avait pas à faire ça ! Il n'abandonne jamais… comment lui faire comprendre qu'il me foute la paix sans au final devenir vexante… surtout que l'on ne peut pas passer notre temps à se disputer alors que l'on est tous les deux préfets-en-chefs..._

Elle acheva de se coiffer, laissant ses cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules, et entreprit de descendre déjeuner. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Elie, qui allait se préparer :

— T'es déjà prête ? Je suppose que tu vas déjeuner, conclut-elle.

— Bien supposé ! répondit l'intéressée d'un ton faussement enjoué. Je vous retrouve après !

— Ok.

Lily se hâta de descendre. La Salle Commune était déserte, rares étaient les élèves qui descendaient déjeuner aussi tôt.

Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle elle scruta la table des Gryffondors pour trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Il était bien là, c'était une chance, elle s'était dit qu'il ne viendrait pas si tôt. Elle avança en direction de la table et passa de l'autre côté de façon à être en face de lui :

— Salut...

Il leva lentement la tête, mais ne répondit pas, de toute évidence elle l'avait dérangé dans ses pensées, car il n'avait pas l'air de manger grand-chose. Lily fit comme si de rien n'était et s'assit, entreprenant de commencer à déjeuner :

— Ça va ? Bien dormis pour une première nuit ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

— Ça peut aller..., répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse après un temps.

Elle sentait que la tension était présente. Il lui fallut faire de gros efforts pour prononcer les mots qu'elle s'était promise de dire :

— James... je... je suis désolée pour hier, je n'avais pas à te traiter de la sorte, tu ne le méritais pas, et je... je le regrette.

Une fois de plus, il ne répondit pas tout de suite :

— Ok, merci. Mais, t'inquiètes, j'y suis quand même pour quelque chose non ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un gamin arrogant !

Lily perçut l'ironie dans son ton et n'apprécia pas du tout :

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !? dit-elle les dents serrées, en se penchant vers lui.

— Que veux-tu que ça veuille dire... c'est des mots sortis de TA bouche alors, tu sais très bien c...

— Oui ! C'est ça ! Et bien, si tu veux savoir, cesse de me harceler parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez ! le coupa-t-elle en haussant la voix.

— Mademoiselle Evans, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien !? protesta le professeur McGonagall qui était près d'eux pour distribuer les emplois du temps aux quelques élèves présents, tenez ! Finissez de distribuer cela à vos camarades pour vous calmer.

— T'inquiètes Evans, je n'y manquerai pas ! lui adressa-t-il.

Lily était mauvaise, elle prit la pile d'emplois du temps, lança un regard noir à James, qui l'ignora, s'étant replongé dans son bol de céréales, ce qui énerva encore plus la jeune fille qui finit par lui jeter son emploi du temps à la figure avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de distribuer les emplois du temps aux autres élèves, elle sortit de la Grande Salle en laissant au passage le reste de sa pile au professeur McGonagall, qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Elle continua en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, mais arrivée en haut du grand escalier de marbre, elle prit un autre chemin, ne souhaitant pas croiser les élèves qui descendaient déjeuner.

Elle ne se pressa pas et, quand elle arriva dans la tour, les élèves étaient déjà descendus. Elle monta dans son dortoir et s'affala sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller.

Lily n'en revenait pas. Elle qui s'était surpassée pour arriver à lui présenter ses excuses, il la rembarrait tout simplement. La situation était déconcertante, lui qui habituellement ne cessait de la harceler, qui était toujours à ses pieds, voilà que le jour où elle baissait ça garde, il était indifférent. Ils avaient inversé les rôles.

Elle se mit sur le dos et prit l'initiative de regarder son emploi du temps, encore dans sa main, et qu'elle avait presque oublié. Elle vit avec déception qu'elle ne commençait qu'à 10h, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve de quoi s'occuper si elle ne voulait pas cogiter pendant deux heures.

Elle finit par se lever pour préparer son sac. Une fois terminée, elle sortit de la tour avec l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque pour se plonger dans ses livres.

Arrivée là-bas, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun élève du fait qu'ils devaient tous être dans la Grande Salle, mais elle aperçut, entre les rayons, Elie qui consultait son emploi du temps en jetant de temps à autre des regards de côtés comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Lily la rejoignit et s'assit en face d'elle, qui à son approche lui fit un grand sourire :

— J'étais sûre que tu viendrais ici, je t'attendais ! lui lança la jeune fille.

Celle-ci avait posé son emploi du temps et regardait intensivement son amie :

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Parce que, vu la tête de James quand il est revenu...

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

— Rien, j'en ai juste déduit que vous vous étiez encore engueulé.

— Il ne vous a rien dit !?

— Non… bon, en réalité, on vous a entendu depuis le compartiment, et ensuite, dès que Remus et lui sont revenus je suis partie voir où tu étais.

Lily rougit à cette révélation, elle savait que ses disputes avec James ne passaient jamais inaperçues.

— Ah... heu... oui, on s'est engueulé... heu… il m'a embrassé, attends, rajouta-t-elle devant l'air ébahi de sa meilleure amie qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche, et... je lui ai dit qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'un Mangemort, finit-elle d'une seule traite.

— Ah... Oui, mais, c'était sur le coup, essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

— Ça n'excuse pas tout ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça !

— Oui, mais, je suis sûre qu'il sait que tu ne le penses pas et qu'il l'a pris à la légère...

— Non, vu comme il m'a accueilli ce matin il ne l'a pas du tout pris à la légère.

— Coucou, fit une petite voix.

Il s'agissait de Mary.

— Coucou, firent les deux Gryffondors en cœur.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur à Lily.

Lily eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que Cathy fit irruption en les saluant avec entrain. Mary lui fit un regard désolé et Lily sortit son livre de potions, car elle savait qu'à présent elle n'arriverait pas à se changer les idées avec Cathy juste à côté.

Les trois filles parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais Lily ne se joignit à la discussion que lorsque l'une d'entre elles s'adressait à elle. Elle passa surtout son temps à regarder sa montre, trouvant que le temps était affreusement long. Au fond, elle essayait de comprendre l'attitude de James. Pourquoi ne cessait-il jamais de faire le gamin, comme lorsqu'il s'acharnait pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, ou bien lorsqu'il jouait les m'as-tu-vu en humiliant les élèves de Serpentard et quand, au final, elle avait essayé d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, il l'avait envoyé voir ailleurs ! Elle n'y comprenait vraiment rien.

C'est donc toujours perdue dans ses pensées et avec une triste mine que Lily se dirigea à son premier cours de Métamorphose en compagnie de ses amies, qui, elles, affichaient pleinement la joie et la bonne humeur, sur leurs visages.

Il s'était, bien évidemment, avéré que James se servait surtout de son insigne de préfet-en-chef pour frimer et pour mettre des retenues à tous les élèves qu'il n'aimait pas, ce qui se résumait à l'ensemble des Serpentard. De son côté, Lily tentait de faire appliquer le règlement dans les couloirs sans injustice.

James et Cathy avaient fini par se mettre ensemble dans la semaine qui avait suivi la rentrée, mais leur histoire n'avait pas duré plus de deux semaines. Visiblement, les exigences de Cathy n'avaient pas plu à James et le comportement désinvolte de ce dernier avait piqué la jeune Gryffondor. Ils avaient donc décidé de rompre et, depuis, Cathy restait beaucoup moins avec le groupe de Gryffondor, ayant été, de toute apparence, plus affectée par cette histoire que le maraudeur.

Lily avait essayé de se détacher le plus possible de cette histoire, prétendant qu'elle s'en moquait royalement, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle s'était réjouie que leur relation prenne fin.

Les semaines défilèrent rapidement, car Lily avait vite été submergée par les cours, et la charge de travail avait fini par lui faire oublier ses mauvaises pensées.

En effet, à chaque cours les professeurs leur rappelaient l'importance du travail à fournir au cours de cette année, qui était décisive. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'on leur parle d'Aspics, les examens de fin de septième année.

Les cours étaient bien entamés, et on arrivait déjà aux vacances de la Toussaint.

C'est ainsi que Lily Evans sortit du cours d'histoire de la magie à 18h. La sonnerie avait retenti et on voyait des sourires affichés sur les visages des élèves soulagés de la fin des cours, mais aussi la tristesse de ceux qui ne pourraient rentrer chez eux pour les vacances en raison des nouvelles mesures de sécurité.

Lily sortit de la salle et attendit ses amies devant la porte. Elle vit les Maraudeurs sortir à sa suite avant de s'éloigner. Remus lui fit un petit sourire en passant devant elle, tandis que Sirius lui lançait un regard par-dessus l'épaule et que James feignait ne pas la voir. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole et que James ne lui avait accordé ni regards ni paroles. Cela piquait fortement Lily, car, même si elle s'était déjà disputée avec James par le passé, jamais ils n'en étaient arrivés à se fâcher au point de s'ignorer.

Le bal de Halloween devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard et il fallait, bien évidemment, venir déguisé. Lily avait décliné plusieurs invitations en expliquant qu'elle n'irait pas à la fête, malheureusement ses amies avaient tellement insisté, qu'elle avait fini par accepter de s'y rendre, même sans cavalier. Elle se laissa déguiser comme Elie, en noir pour ressembler à une vilaine sorcière, ce qui lui sembla vraiment ironique. Cependant, elle portait moins bien le déguisement que son amie, qui, elle, n'avait pas les cheveux roux, mais qui pour l'occasion les avait d'un noir de jais.

Lily n'avait ni la tête, ni le cœur, à faire la fête alors elle passa une bonne partie de la soirée assise à une table avec une bouteille de Bierraubeurre. Sirius, déguisé en une sorte de dragon vert, dansait avec différentes filles et il fit même danser Elie. Malheureusement, ils ne firent qu'une danse, car ils avaient bousculé tellement de couples qu'ils s'étaient attiré beaucoup de regards noirs de la part des autres danseurs. Alice virevoltait avec Franck tandis que Remus discutait avec Peter près d'une table alors que Mary avait été invitée par un beau garçon de Serdaigle. Il avait fallu que Lily la pousse pour qu'elle ait le courage d'accepter. James, quant à lui, était assis tout seul à une table avec un verre à la main, et pour seul déguisement, une couronne dorée.

Lily ne tint pas plus longtemps, car elle ne supportait plus ce spectacle, et plus particulièrement l'indifférence, de celui qui n'avait toujours fait que l'exaspérer. Elle ne pouvait plus rester calme lorsque tout le petit groupe se trouvait réuni autour d'une table et que James s'éloignait quand elle-même intervenait, ou bien même quand il prétextait avoir des choses à faire alors qu'elle venait d'arriver. Même si depuis sa rupture avec Cathy, il y avait quelques semaines, elle arrivait à se contenir et supporter la situation, le « _tu n'existes pas pour moi_ » l'énervait au plus haut point.

Elle entreprit donc d'aller se coucher après avoir fini sa Bierraubeurre et mangé quelques bonbons. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas atteint la porte de la Grande Salle que Sirius se trouvait devant elle contre toute attente :

— Evans ! Tu ne voudrais pas aller voir James ?

— P... Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

— Votre petit jeu a assez duré, non !? Ça ne sert à rien d'ignorer l'autre en attendant que ce soit lui qui vienne... en plus à ce rythme vous finirez par vous détester... Alors... il est peut-être temps de passer aux explications.

Lily avait continué jusqu'aux pieds des escaliers et elle vit James sortir de la Grande Salle et sortir dans le parc sans les remarquer. Après tout, peut-être que Sirius avait raison, la situation ne pouvait plus durer :

— Tu as raison, j'irais lui parler.

Elle allait monter les escaliers de marbre, mais il l'attrapa par le bras :

— Non ! C'est maintenant qu'il le faut !

Lily était outrée, il ne manquait pas d'audace, mais elle y reconnut bien le même conseil qu'Elie lui faisait à chaque fois qu'elles croisaient James. Elle hésitait, elle ne voulait pas non plus se jeter dans la gueule du loup...

— Humpffff, alors toi, pire qu'Elie, vous devriez former un club ! s'exaspéra-t-elle en sortant dans le parc à son tour.

Une fois devant la grande porte en chêne, loin du bruit, elle observa les alentours à la recherche de la silhouette du Gryffondor. Elle l'aperçut alors assis au pied du grand hêtre près du lac.

Elle le rejoignit tout en frissonnant, car l'air s'était rafraîchi avec la nuit, et elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa veste. Il ne la vit pas arriver, cependant, il l'entendit quand elle fut juste à côté, et il jeta alors un regard pour voir de qui il s'agissait :

— … Désolé de te déranger...

— Non, ce n'est rien, j'allais rentrer, la coupa-t-il en se levant brusquement.

— ...

Il passa devant elle en direction du château, mais elle le retint par la manche et elle le sentit se contracter :

— James..., commença-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Evans ? l'interrompit-il une seconde fois, mais plus froidement que l'antécédente. Tu veux te donner bonne conscience ? Non, attends, laisse-moi deviner... c'est Sirius qui t'envoie, ou bien Remus... ? Parce que tu sais comme moi que tu n'es pas venue de ton propre chef !

Lily était bouche bée, il lui parlait si méchamment qu'elle n'en revenait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas ce James-là, et elle en était tétanisée. Elle lui tenait toujours le bras et il ne la regardait pas en face. Elle finit par le lâcher, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer :

— Même si quelqu'un m'avait dit de venir te voir je ne l'aurais pas fait si je ne l'avais pas voulu ! J'ai simplement jugé qu'il fallait que l'on parle... que... que la situation ne peut plus durer !

— ...

— C'est bête d'en être arrivé là !

— D'en être arrivé là ? Et quelle situation ? La seule chose qui a changée c'est que tu ne me cries pas dessus à chaque fois que tu me croises ! Et je dirais plutôt que ça m'arrange !

— Mais cette situation ! Où tu m'ignores complètement, on est tout de même dans la même maison, la même année et l'on est tous les deux préfets-en-chef... et même nos amis restent ensemble, alors on ne peut pas s'éviter continuellement !

— A qui la faute de _cette_ situation...

— Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?

— Tu voudrais peut-être que je vienne te servir ton petit déjeuner... ou bien te porter ton sac... ironisa-t-il.

— Ça n'a rien avoir ! Ne te fiche pas de moi, je ne suis pas là pour que tu fasses ta mauvaise tête.

— Il me semble que c'est toi qui voulais que je cesse de te harceler. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

— Me harceler ne voulait pas dire me parler...

— Evans, tu crois que je peux faire _ami-ami_ avec toi après...

— Pourquoi pas ? l'interrompit-elle à son tour, tu pourrais essayer, ça nous arrangerait tous les deux !

— Comment veux-tu me considérer comme un ami, vu tout ce que tu me reproches et l'opinion que tu as de moi... alors désolé, je n'ai pas envie _d'essayer_.

— Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais et je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, mais tu ne fais rien pour que ça s'arrange ! Écoute, je veux bien faire des efforts, mais je ne dois pas être la seule ! Quand tu cesseras de te comporter comme un gamin fier et arrogant qui jette des sorts à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas, juste parce que tu sais le faire, alors là, je pourrais peut-être te considérer comme un ami. Mais, dis-toi bien _qu'amie_ ne voudra jamais dire _groupie_ !

— Tu sais Evans... je pense plutôt que le jour où tu comprendras, alors oui, on pourra s'entendre, conclut James avant de s'éloigner en direction du château, laissant une Lily perturbée, qui cherchait à comprendre le sens de cette dernière phrase. Elle resta un moment au pied du grand hêtre, puis à son tour, elle rentra dans l'idée de faire une ronde pour se changer les idées.

Les jours suivants James fit des efforts et lui parla comme à une simple camarade, mais leur relation n'en était pas plus amicale pour autant,et le froid persistait toujours entre eux.

Lily passait ses journées à la bibliothèque et chaque soir, il fallait que ce soit Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, qui lui demande de partir à 22h. Malheureusement, les vacances passaient vite et les cours allaient bientôt revenir, amenant avec eux les premiers matchs de la coupe de Quidditch.

L'équipe de Gryffondor, dirigée par James, s'entraînait fermement tous les jours de la semaine, afin de se donner toutes les chances de remporter la coupe. Elle était composée d'Elie Cater, Carl Putiz et James Potter comme Poursuiveurs, Stéphane Lakou et Michel Jokin comme Batteurs, Stéphanie Lakou comme Gardienne et pour finir Jack Micnos, comme Attrapeur.

Face à eux, l'équipe des Poufsouffle comprenait : Katie Coulon, Éva Koat et Maria Turb comme Poursuiveuses, Marcus Zprietzle et Kile Gaut comme Batteurs, Rason Vain comme Gardien et Kevin Kolin comme Attrapeur.

Elie faisait partie de l'équipe en tant que poursuiveuse depuis sa troisième année, où elle avait fini par tenter sa chance, et il s'était finalement avéré que peu d'élèves rivalisaient avec elle sur le terrain. Ses amies allaient régulièrement assister aux entrainements en compagnie des maraudeurs, cependant, cette fois, Lily avait préféré jouer les rats de bibliothèque, surtout parce que cela l'arrangeait de ne pas voir James.

Dès le premier jour de la rentrée, Lily reprit d'anciennes habitudes. En effet, les maraudeurs avaient repris leurs facéties et n'avaient pas cessé de jeter des sorts à tout va, plus particulièrement aux Serpentards qu'ils croisaient. Ainsi, Lily ne pouvait les croiser sans avoir à les punir. D'une certaine manière, elle avait l'impression que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, même si elle n'était pas enchantée que James se remette à faire le malin en humiliant Rogue à tout bout de champ.

Les cours avaient recommencé et les 7ème années reprirent rapidement le rythme pour se préparer aux Aspics.

Ce fut donc très rapidement que le vendredi arriva, annonçant, le lendemain, le premier match de la coupe : Gryffondor/Poufsouffle.

Le soir, les maraudeurs et les filles restèrent assez tard dans la salle commune. Lily avait renoncé à ses livres et observait le tableau particulièrement anxieux qui l'entourait : Sirius se tenait aux côtés de Mary, tous deux silencieux, Remus fixait l'âtre de la cheminée tout comme James qui jouait avec son Vif d'or, Peter regardait James, et Alice était assise sur les genoux de Franck, tout en échangeant quelques mots. Pour finir, Elie se trouvait à côté de Lily et tapotait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'un rythme qui se faisait de plus en plus lent.

Tout d'un coup, James se leva et annonça qu'il allait se coucher, conseillant à Elie d'en faire autant. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leurs dortoirs à leur tour, étant épuisés par la semaine qui venait de se terminer.

C'est donc sur des pensées un peu anxieuses du lendemain matin que les jeunes Gryffondors s'endormirent, tous, sauf James, qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Lily. Il n'avait pas aimé leur discussion au cours des vacances, même si le fait qu'elle vienne le voir l'avait touché. En réalité, les mots de Lily sur son comportement le tourmentaient et le faisaient réfléchir. Mais ce fut pourtant en rêvant tactique et stratégie que le beau brun sombrât à son tour.


	3. L'explication

— Lily !

Ce fut le cri qui tira la rousse de son sommeil. Le temps qu'elle assimile ce qu'il lui arrivait, son interlocuteur avait déjà repris de plus belle :

— Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas louper le premier match ! Elie ne te le pardonnerait pas !

— Ah oui... le premier match...

— Oui ! Le premier match de Quidditch ! Dépêche-toi, il va bientôt commencer et Elie serait déçue si nous ne sommes pas là ! répéta Cathy

— Et puis... il y a James, que tu ne veux certainement pas louper non plus ! ajouta-t-elle.

Lily ne comprit pas bien l'intérêt de cette remarque et, comme elle ne s'activait pas plus, Cathy fit une moue exaspérée et fila dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle eût disparu, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Lily pour se lever et se préparer en quatrième vitesse. Oui, Elie ne le lui pardonnerait pas si elle n'assistait pas au tout premier match de la saison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily et Cathy arrivèrent toutes essoufflées dans la tribune de Gryffondor, qui était bien remplie et où étaient déjà installés Alice, Franck et Mary en compagnie de Peter et Remus.

Lily se plaça à côté de Mary. C'était tout juste, les capitaines se serraient déjà la main et tous les joueurs étaient sur le terrain.

— Et bien, Lily, tu as eu du mal à te lever, plaisanta Remus.

— Oui, mais je n'aurais tout de même pas raté le match !

— _Eu du mal_, c'est peu dire, enfonça Cathy qui se tut au regard meurtrier de Lily.

Le match allait commencer et Sirius, qui avait accompagné l'équipe dans les vestiaires, les rejoint et s'assit vers Remus et Peter, le regard pétillant. Madame Bibine siffla, les joueurs s'envolèrent et le match commença tandis que John Fits se mettait à commenter le match.

Les Gryffondor étaient plus motivés que jamais. Elie, James et Carl enchaînaient les passes et finissaient par marquer des buts spectaculaires. Les Gryffondor rugissaient tellement fort que l'on n'entendait plus les sifflements des Serpentard qui, bien évidemment, encourageaient Poufsouffle.

Le score était de 110 à 50 en faveur de Gryffondor et le Vif d'or n'avait toujours pas été aperçu. Elie ne faiblissait point, continuant d'éviter ses adversaires tout en jouant stratégie avec James et Carl qui ne l'abandonnaient pas. En revanche, Jack, leur attrapeur, arpentait tout le stade en quête du Vif d'or sans grand succès.

Cependant, lorsque le score fut de 150 à 50, les Poufsouffle s'énervèrent et le match prit une mauvaise tournure. Elie récupéra le souaffle que lui envoyait Carl et évita Éva Koat qui lui fonçait dessus, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir qu'elle reçût un choc au creux du dos qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle se cramponna au souaffle et voulu continuer, mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle serra les dents, paralysée, elle se sentit glisser de son balai sans pouvoir se rattraper et sombra dans l'inconscience tout en plongeant sept mètres plus bas.

Les Gryffondor hurlèrent de fureur et, tandis que tout le monde avait son attention tournée vers Elie et que ses coéquipiers volaient vers elle, Kevin Kolin en profita pour partir à la poursuite du Vif d'or que personne, hormis lui, n'avait aperçu :

— Regardez ! On dirait que Kevin a trouvé le Vif d'or ! hurla John au milieu de la panique générale.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à l'équipe de Gryffondor pour remettre Jack sur son balai pour qu'il parte à sa poursuite. Il poussa son balai à son maximum pour rattraper son adversaire. Finalement, au moment où il aperçut Kevin tendre le bras pour attraper la petite boule en or, un cognard, envoyé par Stéphane, le frôla de près avant de heurter de plein fouet l'attrapeur adverse. Ce fut donc avec le sourire que Jack arracha la victoire à Gryffondor, mais il ne prit pas le temps de savourer cet instant, qu'il retournait déjà auprès de son équipe et d'Elie où se pressaient les élèves ainsi que le professeur McGonagall et Mme Bibine, qui prit à peine le temps de siffler la fin du match.

Les professeurs emmenèrent Elie à l'infirmerie, accompagnés de ses amis.

Sirius et James étaient dans une colère monstre. Ils auraient démoli n'importe quoi et il fallut que ce soit le professeur McGonagall, bien qu'elle-même très énervée, qui finisse par les calmer, sinon ils se seraient jetés directement sur Marcus Zprietzle, le batteur de Poufsouffle. En tout cas, on pouvait être sûr que celui-ci finirait avec des furoncles durant tout un mois.

Elie ne se réveilla qu'en début d'après-midi et ses premiers mots furent de demander le résultat du match. À son grand étonnement, elle ne trouva que Sirius à son chevet. De toute évidence, les autres avaient dû se faire chasser de l'infirmerie, mais Sirius avait dû revenir en douce. Il lui expliqua que le batteur de Poufsouffle lui avait en réalité donné un coup de batte dans le dos et il lui annonça, avec joie, qu'ils avaient gagné le match. Il lui raconta comment celui-ci s'était fini et comment leur directrice les avait empêchés de défigurer Marcus. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'Elie riait. Elle allait mieux grâce aux potions que Mme Pomfresh lui avait données, même si elle disait avoir encore un peu mal au dos.

Il décida d'aller prévenir les autres et assura qu'il reviendrait dans peu de temps. Il sortit et Mme Pomfresh vint la voir juste après. Voyant qu'elle était réveillée, elle lui demanda comment elle se sentait et lui donna une autre potion avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Elie était étonnée que Sirius se soit autant inquiété de son état. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches et qu'en dehors des moments où ils complotaient pour améliorer la relation entre James et Lily, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se chamailler.

L'équipe de Gryffondor au complet ainsi que ses amis revinrent à 17 heures alors qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle leur annonça qu'elle devait passer le week-end à l'infirmerie et ses coéquipiers s'amusèrent à imaginer quels petits sortilèges ils pourraient jeter à Marcus. Finalement, ils prirent congé une heure après, lorsque Mme Pomfresh les congédia pour qu'Elie se repose.

Le soir, une fête eut lieu dans la tour Gryffondor, mais l'équipe n'eut pas vraiment le cœur à s'amuser étant donné que leur poursuiveuse n'était pas là.

Lily quant à elle repassa la voir dans la soirée pour lui parler un peu plus que l'après-midi. La rousse avait eu très peur pour son amie, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Elie lorsqu'elle lui fit part de ses inquiétudes.

En effet, Elie sortit, deux jours plus tard, tout aussi énergique qu'auparavant, comme si de rien n'était.

La semaine se passa comme la précédente, avec, pour animer le train-train quotidien, des Maraudeurs qui faisaient des farces aux Serpentards, des Serpentards qui _tentaient _de riposter et aumilieu, une Lily qui essayait de faire régner l'ordre en vain tandis qu'elle passait ses humeurs sur James Potter, qui, lui, avait complètement laissé de côté l'idée qu'il était préfet-en-chef. Devant ce tableau habituel, on aurait pu penser que les deux Gryffondor avaient oublié leurs querelles, mais, en réalité, les moments de réprimandes étaient bien les rares fois où ils s'adressaient la parole.

Les tensions entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor étaient toujours présentes, car ces derniers avaient du mal à digérer le geste du batteur de l'autre maison, qui était pour le moins inhabituel venant des Poufsouffle. Cependant, Marcus était nouveau dans l'équipe et n'aimait guère les Maraudeurs, jalousant leur réputation. Ainsi son geste était une façon indirecte de porter préjudice à James.

Quand Lily croisa Amos Diggory dans un couloir, il vint lui dire qu'il était désolé pour son amie et qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout le geste de leur batteur.

Il fallut trois semaines après le premier match, pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre entre les deux maisons, et que les maraudeurs arrêtent de s'acharner sur l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

Lily prenait son petit-déjeuner, en feuilletant la Gazette du sorcier, que Lys venait de lui apporter. Comme de plus en plus souvent maintenant, les Mangemorts avaient attaqué une famille. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une sorcière et de son mari moldu. Lily ne put regarder plus longtemps l'article, car il la perturbait. Peut-être que demain ce serait ses parents qui seraient attaqués et elle ne supportait pas cette idée.

Elle finit ses tartines et son jus de citrouille puis fonça à la Volière. Elle voulait envoyer un hibou à ses parents pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Elle trouva Lys dans un coin, déjà en train de somnoler. Elle la caressa gentiment et elle se mit dans un coin pour rédiger sa lettre :

_Papa, Maman et Pétunia,_

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien._

_Ici, tout va pour le mieux, les jours se déroulent normalement et bien que je ne vienne pas pour les vacances je pense toujours beaucoup à vous._

_J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour Pétunia et aussi pour le travail de papa.__  
__Les professeurs nous inquiètent de plus en plus avec les examens et j'avoue que cela m'angoisse un peu._

_Je sais que maman demandera des nouvelles de mes amies alors je t'informe que tout le monde va bien, même que Potter me donne toujours du fil à retordre. Il n'a toujours pas changé d'attitude, à mon grand désarroi._

_Je dois aller en cours, je vous enverrai bientôt une autre lettre, je vous embrasse._

_Je vous aime fort._

_Lily_

Elle n'était pas très fière de sa lettre, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et puis l'essentiel était de savoir s'ils allaient bien. Elle n'avait pas fait mention de l'article, car elle ne voulait pas les effrayer.

Elle roula la lettre, la cacheta et l'attacha à la patte de Lys qui s'envola aussitôt. Elle avait mis assez longtemps pour l'écrire et la sonnerie venait de sonner alors qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne au dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle allait sûrement arriver en retard à son cours de Sortilèges.

Lily courut tant qu'elle put dans les couloirs et ce fut en quatrième vitesse qu'elle attrapa ses livres avant de repartir à la course, même si elle se doutait que ses amies lui auraient gardé une place. Elle sprinta jusqu'à la salle de Sortilèges et elle arriva juste à temps. Tout le monde était déjà assis et elle vit que la seule place qui restait vide était celle à côté de Sirius. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas à côté de James et pourquoi Cathy était assise à côté de Franck, mais en regardant mieux elle vit qu'Alice n'était pas là :

— Miss Evans quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda le professeur Flitwick.

En effet, elle n'avait pas bougé et elle sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle, toute honteuse, elle alla s'asseoir à côté du maraudeur :

— Non, non, tout va bien, excusez-moi.

— Bien, alors commençons. Aujourd'hui, nous aurons un cours portant uniquement...

Lily sortit ses affaires :

— Et ben dit donc, Evans, ça avait l'air de t'enchanter de venir à côté de moi. Je pue trop, c'est ça ? chuchota Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

— Épargne-moi tes idioties, Black ! Je n'ai déjà pas le choix d'être ici, alors, n'en rajoute pas ! répondit Lily, les dents serrées.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait à côté de lui et elle espérait juste qu'il se contenterait de la laisser suivre en silence.

Le professeur avait commencé à parler et Lily se mit à prendre des notes, pendant que Sirius s'affalait sur sa table, prêt à s'endormir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tourna la tête vers Lily et la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde à son tour :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? siffla-t-elle.

— Je me demande à quoi ça sert que tu prennes des notes… t'es déjà la meilleure en Sortilèges…

Lily, qui avait repris sa prise de notes, esquissa un sourire :

— Et bien, c'est juste que je trouve intéressant de connaître l'histoire des sortilèges avant de les pratiquer !

— Intéressant !? Pas besoin de savoir comment untel a découvert ça pour s'en servir… enfin personnellement je ne pense pas à ça quand je jette un sortilège, s'exclama Sirius à voix basse, mais assez fort pour que quelques élèves se retournent vers eux.

— Je ne te savais pas ce côté humoristique, Black ! plaisanta-t-elle. Eh bien moi ça me plait.

— Ouais... ben tu dois bien être la seule, répondit-il en regardant du côté de James qui rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre.

Sirius reporta son attention sur Lily, puis il reprit la parole au bout de quelques minutes :

— T'es vraiment une fille extraordinaire Evans.

Lily ne répondit pas, elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, mais Sirius savait que ce n'était pas le cas :

— C'est sûrement pour ça que James t'aime autant... et aussi pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec toi ! poursuivit-il.

— Pourtant, il m'avait semblé que vous partagiez tout avec Potter, fit-elle remarquer un peu sèchement, car la discussion prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle aurait préféré éviter de parler de James.

— Oui, on partage plein de trucs. Oh, il m'est arrivé de sortir avec une ou deux de ses ex, mais on ne fait pas un échange de groupies. Elles l'amusent, mais au final il s'en fiche, mais, la fille dont il est amoureux, je ne m'amuserai pas à m'en approcher ! expliqua-t-il. Tu vois, James est le gars le plus loyal que je connaisse, envers ses amis, sa famille, ses proches… Il ferait tout pour eux. Et, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, jamais je ne pourrai le trahir, il est comme un frère pour moi.

Lily écoutait, elle était touchée. Sirius lui donnait sa propre vision de James, cette facette qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce qu'elle entendait était difficile à croire, mais elle savait que, cette fois, Sirius ne plaisantait pas, même s'il était étrange qu'il se confie à elle :

— Tu sais Evans, peut-être que James te semble un peu immature et lourd, mais dis-toi qu'avec nous ce n'est pas le même. Enfin, c'est toujours le James blagueur, mais il ne se rend pas ridicule et ne fait pas son malin. C'est juste qu'il a toujours essayé de t'impressionner, enfin, d'attirer ton attention et, assez lamentablement... finit-il par ajouter après un temps de silence.

Il était bien vrai qu'il ne faisait que se rendre ridicule auprès d'elle, lorsqu'il n'était pas exaspérant au possible en la harcelant pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Mais là, Sirius le lui avait décrit différemment. Il fallait juste que James, lui-même, lui montre cette part de lui et, peut-être accepterait-elle l'idée qu'il ait été sincère envers elle, depuis toutes ces années et qu'elle l'avait peut-être repoussé à tort. Peut-être accepterait-elle enfin l'idée qu'il n'était pas ce gamin, pour lequel il se faisait passer. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle devrait aller chercher elle-même le _vrai_ James Potter, car, depuis leur dernière discussion, elle n'avait cessé de se poser des questions en se disant qu'elle l'avait vraiment blessé lors de leur dispute dans le train et que, dorénavant, il ne ferait plus le premier pas.

Le reste du cours se fit en silence. Lily réfléchissait aux paroles de Sirius et la sonnerie finit par retentir, alors qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer tellement elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle rassembla ses affaires et se leva pour sortir, mais avant elle se tourna vers Sirius, qui attendait ses amis :

— Sirius, merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit !

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que Lily était déjà partie, mais c'est avec un sourire malicieux et un sentiment de satisfaction qu'il quitta la salle avec ses compagnons.

Le lendemain, Lily ne savait plus que faire. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse, mais ne savait pas de quelle manière. Elle tournait en rond dans le dortoir pendant que les filles se préparaient tranquillement. Sa discussion avec Sirius l'avait tourmenté toute la journée d'hier, toute la nuit également et ses cogitations l'avaient assailli, de nouveau, dès son réveil :

— Tu comptes faire combien de pas avant de t'arrêter ? demanda Elie, qui s'était postée devant elle sans qu'elle y porte attention.

— ...

Cathy quitta la chambre sans leur dire un mot et Elie s'assit sur le lit de la rousse en continuant de la jauger du regard :

— Tu ne l'as toujours pas écrite ? questionna son amie.

— Non ! Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure solution... il va sûrement mal réagir.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'auras pas essayé, intervint Mary.

Elles avaient passé la soirée de la veille à parler de ce que Sirius lui avait dit et ses amies lui avaient conseillé d'écrire à James pour parler avec lui, mais la rousse n'avait pas réussi à se décider, même si cette timidité ne lui ressemblait guère.

Elle continua de tourner en rond pendant un moment, sous les regards affligés de ses amies.

Finalement, elle se décida, elle prit une plume et rédigea une lettre :

_James,_

_Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce passé, pour tout ce mal, mais ce n'est pas assez pour l'effacer. Ton frère me l'a dit, je l'en remercie. Il m'a ouvert les yeux, mais une lettre ne suffit pas._

_J'irais à la tour d'astronomie ce soir à 20 heures._

_Encore pardon sans jamais être assez._

_Gryffondor_

Une fois terminée, Lily se précipita à la Volière, sans attendre de commentaires de ses amies.

Elle sauta littéralement sur Lys et lui attacha rapidement la lettre avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et renonce à l'envoyer. Une fois envolée, elle fut soulagée. Un sentiment de légèreté l'enveloppa, elle avait enfin osé lui écrire.

Elle retourna au dortoir, les filles n'étaient pas encore descendues :

— Alors ? interrogea Elie à peine eut-elle mis le pied dans le dortoir.

— C'est envoyé, répondit Lily avec un grand sourire.

— Et bien, tu vois, ce n'était pas mort d'homme, la taquina-t-elle avant de retourner à la salle de bain.

Lily se prépara et informa qu'elle descendait déjeuner. Elle s'assit vers le milieu de la table des Gryffondor et commença de se servir. Peu après, elle vit James arriver l'air endormi. Cela la fit sourire, il était mignon, tout ébouriffé, venant à peine de se lever… NON, elle déraillait. Son sentiment de légèreté la poussait trop loin. Elle n'allait pas dire que Potter était beau avec ses cheveux mal peignés.

Elle fit tout de même un effort et l'invita à se joindre à elle :

— Salut ! l'accueillit-elle gentiment.

— Salut, répondit-il maussadement.

— Tu as l'air fatigué, lança-t-elle pour faire la discussion.

— Je dors assez mal en ce moment, répliqua-t-il en la fixant intensément.

Elle comprit qu'elle en faisait trop et baissa les yeux. Elle continua de déjeuner, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, car elle aperçut Lys arriver et elle frisa la crise cardiaque. Sa chouette allait lui donner sa propre lettre devant elle. Elle se maudit intérieurement que celle-ci n'ait pas attendu l'heure du courrier pour arriver avec tous les hiboux et ne pas lever ainsi les soupçons. Elle décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, en observant la scène du coin de l'œil. Malheureusement, quand Lys se posa auprès de James, les sentiments de Lily empirèrent. Sa chouette n'avait pas seulement la lettre de James, mais aussi la Gazette qu'elle lui apportait, comme chaque matin. Elle décida d'aviser :

— James, je crois que c'est pour toi, signala-t-elle, car il n'avait toujours pas remarqué la chouette.

Il prit la lettre que lui tendait Lys, mais il ne prit pas la Gazette. Lily paniquait. Au moins, il ne semblait pas avoir reconnu sa chouette alors elle lança :

— Tiens, elle a la Gazette du Sorcier ! Je peux te l'emprunter pour jeter un œil ?

— Mm ? Ouais, vas-y, répondit-il en train d'observer l'enveloppe.

Lily prit le journal et laissa Lys s'envoler. Elle se rassit soulagée, mais se crispa quand James entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre. Elle le vit parcourir les quelques lignes qu'elle avait griffonnées, alors qu'elle ouvrait la Gazette pour faire semblant de s'y plonger dedans. Bien évidemment, une fois qu'il eût terminé sa lecture, il posa son regard sur elle. Elle se força donc à lever les yeux vers lui, de la façon la plus naturelle possible. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle joue le jeu, ce n'était pas le moment des explications, il fallait tenir jusqu'au soir. Heureusement pour elle il détourna les yeux et se mit à scruter la table des Gryffondor. Finalement, il rangea la lettre, se replongea dans son petit-déjeuner laissant un silence gênant s'installer entre eux. Enfin, Alice et Franck arrivèrent et Lily se sentit mieux, bien qu'elle s'aperçût qu'Alice était tendue. Elle se promit d'avoir une discussion avec elle plus tard.

Lily les laissa peu de temps après et elle prit la direction de la salle de métamorphose où le cours commencerait dans dix minutes. Ses amies et les maraudeurs la rejoignirent et la sonnerie retentit juste après. Lily regarda en direction de James, il semblait perturbé. Il ne parlait pas et ce n'était pas habituel, Sirius le lui fit même remarquer :

— Hey, Cornedrue, ça a pas l'air d'aller ! S'passe quelque chose ?

— Non, non, ça va, je suis juste crevé, c'est tout ! T'inquiètes Patmol ça va ! lui assura-t-il.

Lily se fit toute petite et se faufila en compagnie de ses amies jusqu'au premier rang :

— Très bien, aujourd'hui, il s'agit de remettre vos méninges en marche pour revenir sur les sortilèges de Transfert et de Transfert inter-espèces, que vous avez déjà vu lors de vos années précédentes, commenta le professeur McGonagall. L'objectif à atteindre pour la fin d'année, lorsque vous passerez vos ASPIC, est d'être capable de pratiquer ce sortilège sur soi-même, tout en sachant modifier la moindre caractéristique. Pour ne pas risquer que certains d'entre vous finissent à l'infirmerie, vous allez tout d'abord vous ré-entraîner sur des avez devant vous une boîte avec deux souris à l'intérieur, le but étant aujourd'hui, de transformer votre souris en perroquet et de faire en sorte qu'il soit vert. Je vous montre :

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la souris posée sur son bureau et prononça : _Verdi psittace. _La souris se métamorphosa en un magnifique perroquet vert.

— Bien évidemment, ici, le _Verdi_ indique la couleur choisie et le _psittace_ indique l'animal en lequel vous souhaitez métamorphoser votre souris. Entraînez-vous je veux 23 perroquets, parfaitement verts, à la fin de l'heure. Je circule dans les rangs.

Lily n'avait rien écouté. Elle pensait à James, à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire. Ce fut Mary qui la sortit de ses pensées en lui agitant la boîte devant elle :

— Mm ? Heu, oui alors ! se ressaisit-elle, ce qui eut le don de faire rire son amie.

— La formule c'est _Verdi psittace _et il faut faire un cercle autour de la souris, lui expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

— Ok ! J'essaye.

Lily se concentra, mais c'était vain. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se retourner et de regarder James, elle poursuivit tout de même :

— _Verdi psittace !_ lança-t-elle en exécutant un rond parfait au-dessus de la souris.

Mais ce qui se produit ne fut pas l'effet désiré. En effet, se tenait devant elle un perroquet entièrement rouge. Mary pouffa de rire, alors que Lily était sciée. Il lui était parfois arrivé de ne pas réussir un sortilège du premier coup, mais jamais à un tel point, d'autant plus qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement les sortilèges de Transfert depuis sa quatrième année :

— Miss Evans, qu'avez-vous fait ? s'alerta le professeur McGonagall qui passait vers elles.

— Mais je heu... tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, confuse, en devenant aussi rouge que son perroquet.

— Elle a parfaitement fait ce que vous avez dit, professeur, défendit son amie comme Lily était scotchée devant son perroquet.

— Ah ! Je vois… Miss Evans, je vous prierais de recommencer, ce n'est qu'une petite erreur, mais à l'avenir ne laissez pas vos sentiments interférer, conclut le professeur d'un air entendu.

Elle s'éloigna dans les rangs du fond et Lily allait jeter son sortilège sur la deuxième souris lorsqu'une odeur de cochon grillé fit irruption dans leurs narines. Les deux filles se retournèrent d'un bond alors que leur directrice s'exclamait :

— POTTER ! Mais à quoi pensiez-vous !? J'ai dit « _psittace »_ pas « _psittare » !_ Allez chercher une autre souris sur mon bureau et recommencez ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez aujourd'hui, d'abord Evans ensuite vous !

Lily se raidit et se retourna vers son perroquet de nouveau assorti à ses joues. James passa devant leur bureau et posa la pauvre souris aux poils brulés avec des trous apparents par endroits. Il en prit une autre et retourna derrière sans jeter un regard à Lily.

À la fin de l'heure, elle avait réussi à jeter son sortilège une petite dizaine de fois malgré ses difficultés de concentration. Seuls quelques autres élèves avaient réussi à obtenir un résultat parfait :

— Très bien, étant donné que tout le monde n'est pas encore au point sur les animaux, nous continuerons cela au prochain cours, avant de passer aux humains. Gardez à l'esprit que la métamorphose, sur les animaux, reste _simple_ comparée à ce qu'elle sera lorsque vous utiliserez ce sortilège sur un humain et, plus particulièrement sur vous-même. C'est pourquoi il est formellement interdit d'essayer ce sortilège sur vos camarades, sous peine de sanctions sévères, conclut-elle en toisant James et Sirius, qui prirent un air innocent. Enfin, pour que vous soyez avertis, je vous demanderais de rédiger un parchemin sur les risques encourus lorsqu'on utilise ce sortilège sur soi-même. Merci.

Les élèves sortirent et Lily se retrouva derrière Sirius et James :

— T'aurais vu la tête de Corn' quand sa souris a cramé ! Hahaha…

— En même temps si tu m'avais donné la bonne formule ça ne serait pas arrivé ! répliqua sèchement James.

— Ben j'y peux rien si t'es sur une autre planète aujourd'hui ! Au fait, on essaye ton sortilège sur Rogue pour qu'il devienne chauve ? proposa Sirius.

— Non !

Sirius parut choqué de la réponse de son ami, mais il continua à blaguer. Lily passa devant eux, avec Elie et Mary et elle lança un regard à James qui la regarda aussi. Tous deux détournèrent le regard et continuèrent leurs chemins.

La journée sembla longue pour Lily et James, car tous deux appréhendaient le rendez-vous du soir, bien que Lily, elle, sache pertinemment qui l'attendrait.

Enfin, à 20 heures, c'est en tremblant qu'elle prit la direction de la tour d'astronomie. Elle monta lentement les marches en essayant de se calmer. Lily Evans n'allait pas se laisser intimider par un garçon, surtout pas par James Potter.

Elle arriva en haut et vit qu'il était déjà là. Il se tenait de dos et s'appuyait contre les remparts. Quand il l'entendit arriver, il se retourna. Il n'eut aucune réaction et ne dit rien. Elle resta devant lui sans rien dire non plus. Elle hésitait presque à faire semblant qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un et à rebrousser chemin, mais elle se ressaisit :

— James… Je… je comprends mieux, déclara-t-elle.

Le visage de James s'illumina et elle se sentit mieux :

— Cette lettre m'étonne de toi Evans.

— On va dire que je prendrais ça comme un compliment. Écoute, si je suis là ce n'est pas pour que l'on se lance des noises à la figure. Je veux m'excuser, une fois de plus. Je t'ai sûrement mal jugé toutes ces années, mais comprends que pour Sirius et les autres tu es peut-être un ami sincère, fidèle et dévoué, mais, moi, tu ne m'as jamais montré cette gentillesse, qu'ils te disent tant. Tu as toujours été arrogant et fier et tes seuls mots envers moi sont : « Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? », alors, le _vrai_ Potter, je ne le connais pas ! Tu comprends ?

— …

— Et… je suis prête à le connaître, ajouta-t-elle.

— En fait, tu ne me connais pas ?

— Pas le… _gentil_ Potter… Je ne connais que le Potter qui fait le malin… le Potter idiot quoi !

— Tu connaîtrais le gentil Potter si tu sortais avec moi ! dit-il malicieusement.

Lily comprit que c'était gagné et qu'il la taquinait, mais elle le remit tout de même à sa place :

— Je me contenterais du gentil Potter amical.

— Très bien, j'accepte tes excuses, avoua-t-il.

— M... Merci, bon, eh bien, à demain, finit-elle avant de partir rapidement.

Il l'avait intimidé, c'était rare qu'ils parlent seuls à seuls et cela la mettait mal à l'aise, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait le regarder dans les yeux sans être déroutée.

Elle était quelque peu partie de façon précipitée, mais elle se sentait soulagée, car elle savait que dorénavant ils seraient amis, ou du moins qu'ils se parleraient normalement.

James de son côté était surpris de l'attitude de la jeune fille. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui tienne ce genre de discours même s'il s'était douté que la lettre venait d'elle.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'origine de ce changement d'attitude, mais en repensant à la lettre — _Ton frère me l'a dit, je l'en remercie. Il m'a ouvert les yeux — _tout lui laissait penser que Sirius avait fourré son nez dans cette histoire et, même s'il n'aimait pas qu'il lui fasse un coup pareil, il était aussi content qu'il l'ait fait.

Maintenant, il espérait seulement que Lily et lui repartiraient sur de bonnes bases et il se promit de ne plus jamais lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Lily retourna à la tour Gryffondor et monta au dortoir des filles afin de prendre ses affaires pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque, mais arrivée au dortoir elle trouva Alice seule, assise sur son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes, la tête dans les mains :

— Alice !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Lily en s'approchant du lit de son amie.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent de plus belle et, quand Lily s'assit auprès d'elle, elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Lily était paniquée, ce n'était pas l'habitude d'Alice de fondre en larme de cette manière, ce devait être quelque chose de grave. Lily essaya de l'apaiser pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle reprenne une respiration normale. Au bout d'un moment, Alice essaya d'articuler quelques mots :

— Hier… j'ai… j… j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, qui m'annonçait que ma mère avait été transférée à St Mangouste…

Lily se raidit. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon :

— Elle… elle… avait été attaquée par un loup-garou… lâcha-t-elle avant d'échapper un nouveau sanglot.

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas Alice.

Sa meilleure amie était ce que l'on appelait, de façon peu polie, une sang-mêlée. En effet, sa mère était une moldue, tandis que son père était un sorcier.

Lily n'était pas sans savoir que Voldemort ne rassemblait pas uniquement de simples sorciers adeptes de magie noire à ses côtés, mais qu'il essayait également de rallier d'autres créatures à sa cause. C'est pourquoi, même si les faits auraient pu passer pour un accident, elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts.

Elle repensa à l'article qu'elle avait lu la veille. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui c'était sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait au cœur d'un tel drame :

— Et, aujourd'hui… j'ai reçu une deuxième lettre… elle… elle… ils n'ont pas réussi à la sauverrrr… finit-elle avant de fondre de nouveau en larme dans les bras de Lily qui était désemparée.


	4. Mauvaise nouvelle et cours de vol

— Lice… je… je suis désolée, souffla Lily en la serrant très fort.

Au bout d'un petit moment, celle-ci se dégagea et s'essuya les yeux :

— Je sais que... qu'il faut que je sois forte, parce que... parce que mon père a besoin de moi… je savais que ça pouvait arriver... qu'on n'est pas à l'abri avec tout ce qu'il se passe, mais…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et se remit à pleurer, dans les bras de son amie. Lily comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Chaque jour, lorsqu'elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, elle s'attendait à voir le nom de ses parents inscrit dans la chronique des dernières attaques, commises par les Mangemort. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre les sentiments d'Alice, qui était partagée entre cette souffrance de la perte d'un être cher et cette volonté de s'accrocher et de se battre pour ceux qu'elle aimait.

— Franck… Franck est au courant ?

— Non... Enfin, il est au courant qu'elle a été emmenée à St Mangouste... je lui avais dit, mais, je viens juste de recevoir la lettre, donc... tu es la seule à le savoir pour le moment, répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux une nouvelle fois.

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, d'où Lily entendit couler l'eau.

— Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, je… je savais que tu t'inquiéterais, pour tes parents... j'ai préféré ne rien dire, dit-elle en revenant dans la pièce.

— Merci…

— Je crois que, le plus dur, c'est de me dire que je ne pourrai pas aller à son enterrement à cause des mesures de sécurité…

— Peut-être, que tu devrais essayer de demander à Dumbledore, on ne sait jamais s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, proposa Lily.

— Oui, c'est vrai, il faut que j'aille le voir, mais je n'ose pas…, confia Alice.

— Si tu veux, tu peux déjà aller voir le professeur McGonagall, je peux venir avec toi si tu préfères, on peut y aller tout de suite même !

— Tu crois que ce n'est pas trop tard ? Je veux bien que tu viennes avec moi, je… je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de tout lui expliquer.

Les deux filles quittèrent donc le dortoir et partirent en direction du bureau du professeur McGonagall, sans croiser leurs amis, ce qui les arrangeait.

Une fois arrivées là-bas, Alice souffla un bon coup et Lily frappa à la porte. Leur professeur vint leur ouvrir quelques secondes après :

— Miss Evans ? Miss Longain ? Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea le professeur de métamorphose.

— Excusez-nous professeur, nous aurions une requête assez personnelle, expliqua Lily voyant qu'Alice ne disait rien.

Le professeur les invita à entrer, devant l'air grave de ses deux élèves. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle les invita à s'asseoir. Lily connaissait déjà le bureau de leur directrice de maison, qui était entièrement décoré aux couleurs de l'Écosse, excepté la banderole de Gryffondor suspendue au-dessus de son fauteuil. En effet, elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois voir son professeur pour diverses raisons, notamment pour des histoires de règlement, depuis qu'elle avait été nommée préfète, en cinquième année.

Une fois installées, elle les invita à parler et Alice prit la parole difficilement sous le regard bienveillant de son amie.

Alice n'avait pas laissé échapper le moindre sanglot alors qu'elle expliquait la situation. Lily admirait son courage, elle-même n'était pas certaine d'être capable de faire de même, si cela devait lui arriver.

Leur directrice lui expliqua qu'elle irait consulter le professeur Dumbledore afin de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour lui permettre de rentrer chez elle pour assister aux funérailles et être aux côtés de son père.

Les deux Gryffondor retournèrent à leur salle commune. Alice était soulagée de pouvoir rentrer chez elle, en revanche, elle n'était pas pressée que la nouvelle se sache dans l'école. Elle savait que ses amis la soutiendraient, mais elle n'avait pas envie de voir la pitié dans les yeux des autres élèves une fois qu'ils seraient au courant.

Il était bientôt 22h et les élèves se faisaient rares dans les couloirs, elles ne furent donc pas étonnées de trouver la salle commune presque vide à l'exception des Maraudeurs, d'Elie et Cathy qui étaient installés dans les fauteuils près du feu :

— Alice ! Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Je me suis inquiété ! lança Franck en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

— Oh, on était allé faire un tour, expliqua Lily, qui se doutait que son amie voudrait certainement lui parler en privé avant de l'annoncer aux autres. Bon, heu, je vais faire une ronde avant d'aller me coucher. Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Elle n'avait pas mis un pied dehors qu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec Remus et Mary en pleine discussion. Ils se stoppèrent quand ils la virent :

— Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? questionna Lily étonnée.

— On revient de la bibliothèque, expliqua Mary en souriant.

— Madame Pince nous a gentiment mis à la porte, rajouta Remus en rigolant.

— Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi, plaisanta Lily, bon et bien bonne soirée, je vais faire une ronde. À demain, rajouta-t-elle tandis qu'ils passaient par le portrait.

Elle était surprise de trouver ces deux-là ensemble, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué de signes particuliers de complicité entre eux. Puis, elle repensa à ce qu'il arrivait à Alice et son sourire disparut. Enfin, sa discussion avec James lui revint en tête. Avec cette mauvaise nouvelle, elle l'avait complètement oubliée. Elle décida d'essayer de ne pas trop y penser afin de ne pas se mettre à déprimer et à s'inquiéter outre mesure pour ses propres parents. Il fallait qu'elle soit aussi forte que sa meilleure amie. Elle partit donc à la recherche des rares élèves qui n'auraient pas encore rejoint leur dortoir, pour se changer les idées. Elle allait emprunter l'escalier sur la droite, mais quelqu'un sortit de la salle commune :

— Lily ! Attends !

— Mm ? Potter… que puis-je pour toi ?

— Je m'attendais pas à te trouver aussi vite, dit-il, je peux t'accompagner ?

Lily fronça les sourcils, commençait-il de prendre son rôle de préfet-en-chef, enfin, au sérieux :

— Si tu veux... mais je te préviens, il m'arrive de courir après certains élèves… donc, ne me retarde pas, avertit-elle.

— Hé ! C'est à un joueur de Quidditch _professionnel_ que tu parles, tu crois que je suis nul en course… se vanta-t-il.

Lily pouffa de rire puis entreprit de descendre les escaliers. Elle se dit qu'au moins James lui changerait certainement les idées, car il n'était pas encore au courant, et que de toute façon ce n'était pas à elle d'annoncer la triste nouvelle. James quant à lui paraissait tout content, il avait réussi à faire rire son _amie_.

— Bon, alors où va-t-on, madame la préfète _en chef ?_ continua de plaisanter James.

— Heuu... je pense que nous allons commencer par les couloirs des Serpentards monsieur le préfet _en chef_, répondit-elle sur le même ton, on ne sait jamais, peut-être y aura-t-il des points à enlever, conclut-elle en prenant la direction des cachots. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête de James.

— Bien, à vrai dire, je suis surpris que tu avoues chercher à enlever des points à Serpentard !

Lily rougit devant cette conclusion. Non, elle ne cherchait pas spécialement à leur enlever des points, mais il était courant que ce soit des Serpentards qui se promènent dans les couloirs et puis si elle pouvait aider sa maison tout en respectant le règlement, elle n'était pas contre :

— Non, mais... ce n'est pas ça... c'est..., tenta-t-elle de se défendre sans grande conviction, n'empêche que moi je ne me focalise pas seulement sur leur maison ! finit-elle par lancer d'un regard entendu.

James savait qu'elle faisait allusion aux différentes retenues qu'il avait distribuées à quelques Serpentards, un peu facilement, il le reconnaissait.

Cependant, il était vraiment étonné. Il est vrai que Lily était très différente de lui, car très à cheval sur le règlement, mais, il fallait avouer que l'idée que celle-ci cherche à pénaliser les Serpentard, même si elle maintenait le contraire, lui plaisait encore plus :

— Tu m'étonneras toujours Evans, finit-il par dire en souriant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Potter ? Que je n'avais pas d'opinion, et que je restais coincée dans mon innocence ! rétorqua-t-elle, ce qui eut le don de faire rire James.

— Oui, peut-être... ironisa-t-il.

Il reçut en échange un coup sur le bras. Au moins, pour une fois, il s'agissait d'un geste affectif. James était heureux. Peut-être que Lily avait vraiment réfléchi, en tout cas, il voyait qu'elle faisait des efforts et il était bien décidé à faire de même pour lui montrer qui, il était vraiment, comme elle le lui avait demandé quelques heures auparavant. Sa seule déception était le fait qu'elle l'appelait de nouveau par son nom de famille.

Le lendemain matin, la première pensée de Lily fut pour James. Elle se souvint que leur ronde s'était terminée dans le parc, où James l'avait arrosée au bord du lac et où elle avait fini gelée, grelottante et de mauvais poil. Mais ce souvenir la fit plutôt sourire de bon matin. Elle réfléchit donc à une manière de lui rendre la pareille et se promit de se venger au petit déjeuner.

Puis elle repensa à Alice, elle se leva et vit qu'elle n'était toujours pas levée. Lily s'approcha de son lit avant d'ouvrir lentement les rideaux. Elle vit que son amie avait les yeux grands ouverts :

— Ça va ? lui demanda Lily.

Son amie hocha la tête lentement.

— Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? questionna-t-elle à voix basse.

— Oui, mais au réveil, j'ai espéré me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit, j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ce matin, pour qu'il m'explique comment ça va se passer pour que je rentre.

— Et… tu l'as annoncé à Franck ?

Alice hocha de nouveau la tête :

— Il m'a dit qu'il voudrait m'accompagner à l'enterrement, il est un peu inquiet, donc je vais demander si c'est possible qu'il vienne avec moi.

— Tant mieux, comme ça il pourra te soutenir, si ça ne va pas. Courage Lice ! Et tu sais que si tu as besoin je suis là, tu n'hésites pas, rajouta Lily.

— Merci, et… je l'ai dit à Mary et Elie hier soir, quand tu étais avec James.

— D'accord.

Elle lui fit une bise avant de s'éloigner pour la laisser se préparer. Elle alla dans la salle de bain où s'affairaient Cathy et Mary :

— Salut, les salua Lily.

— Coucou ! répondit Mary avec un petit sourire, tandis que Cathy ne réagissait pas.

Lily se rinça le visage et retourna vers son lit pour s'habiller. Elle vit qu'Elie, en train de s'habiller activement, semblait de mauvaise humeur. Cela expliquait probablement pourquoi, ce matin, elle avait les cheveux noirs brillants, plutôt que colorés comme d'ordinaire.

Elle refit un passage en vitesse à la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer et elle fonça en direction de la Grande Salle avec un petit mot à l'adresse des filles.

Comme elle l'espérait, James était déjà installé à la table des Gryffondor. Elle le rejoignit en trois sauts et le salua avec un sourire radieux, il répondit avec un sourire tout aussi charmant et elle s'assit en face de lui. Elle ne commença pas à déjeuner tout de suite, elle le fixa pendant un petit moment et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui faire pour se venger de la veille. N'ayant pas d'idée, elle resta bloquée à le regarder enfourner ses tartines jusqu'au moment où il remarqua qu'elle l'observait et il leva les yeux vers elle d'un air interrogateur. Elle rougit et détourna son regard, remettant son plan à plus tard pour commencer à déjeuner, après tout, _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, _se dit-elle.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, car James semblait trop concentré par son petit-déjeuner et Lily n'osait plus rien dire.

Sirius, Elie, Remus et Peter arrivèrent peu de temps après. Peter et Sirius se mirent à côté de James tandis que Remus et Elie se plaçaient de part et d'autre de Lily :

— Bonjour à tous ! clama Remus, qui eut en réponse des sourires aimables.

— Dis donc ça à l'air d'être la joie ici... qui est mort ? plaisanta Sirius, tandis que Lily et Elie et se crispait.

Heureusement, Alice et Franck n'étaient pas encore arrivés, sinon la blague aurait été vraiment mal venue.

— Pat', c'est le matin, il ne faut pas trop nous en demander tu sais, le matin s'est le moment d'émerger. Heu, sinon ce soir, entrainement de Quidditch, Elie, après les cours, au stade !

— Ok ! Mais pour quelqu'un qui émerge tu as la réplique facile, rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

— Hum, vous avez fini votre devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda timidement Lily pour changer la conversation.

— Je l'ai presque terminé avec Mary hier soir, confia Remus.

Lily se tourna vers les trois autres :

— Oh... moi, j'ai mon plan, il faut juste que je rédige... puis c'est de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, donc... facile ! expliqua James.

— Ben moi, j'ai heu... le sujet... confessa Sirius ce qui eut le don de faire rire tout le monde.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas... s'excusa Lily une fois le calme revenu.

— C'est pas grave Evans, c'est juste que je ne veux pas savoir depuis quand tu as terminé ton devoir afin de ne pas me démoraliser, ajouta Sirius.

Lily rougit à cette réplique, en effet elle avait fini son propre devoir, mais elle ne leur avait pas demandé ça pour se vanter :

— Bon, heu je pense que je vais aller chercher mes affaires... à tout à l'heure, dit-elle avant de finir son jus de citrouille et de s'éloigner.

— Qui est-ce que tu dévores des yeux Peter ? J'espère que c'est pas une Serpentard parce que la malheureuse finirait sans cheveux ! s'informa Sirius en apostrophant Peter, qui s'était fait discret lors de la discussion précédente, trop occupé à manger et à observer quelqu'un.

— Non, non, personne Sirius, je t'assure, et puis même je n'irais pas chercher chez les Serpentard, quand même ! répliqua Peter pour se défendre ce qui provoqua un autre éclat de rire général qui eut pour effet de le déboussoler encore plus.

Leurs rires furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Mary et de Franck qui semblait aussi pâle que les fantômes du château :

— Coucou, tout le monde, salua Mary, tandis que Franck leur faisait un signe de la main.

— Salut, répondirent les intéressés, ça va ?

— Oui, ça va. Y'a juste Lily qui a parlé toute la nuit... informa Mary.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre la discussion sur la mauvaise nuit de cette dernière que Cathy débarqua dans une entrée triomphante :

— Bonjour tout le monde !

Personne ne lui répondit, mais elle eut droit à deux ou trois regards interrogateurs, puis l'attention retomba sur Remus, qui se tourna vers Franck :

— Alice n'est pas avec vous ?

— Heu... commença-t-il alors qu'il semblait devenir encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

— Ah oui tiens, pourquoi elle n'est pas là Alice ? Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver au dortoir hier soir, et elle est partie en coup de vent ce matin sans rien dire ! rajouta Cathy.

— Cathy... reprocha Elie.

— T'inquiètes Elie, ce n'est rien. Heu… en fait… Alice m'a demandé de vous mettre au courant, elle a récemment appris une mauvaise nouvelle, expliqua-t-il après une pause.

— Ah bon !? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit Cathy de moins en moins discrète et on ne peut plus étonnée, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Elie et Mary.

— Non, mais... échappa Elie.

— Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour elle ? s'exclama Cathy en se tournant vers l'intéressée.

— Cathy... arrête, tout le monde nous regarde, signala Mary.

— J'attends juste qu'Elie me dise quel est le problème ? insista-t-elle sans baisser le ton.

— Le problème s'est ton « Ah bon !_ » _avec tes manières là... explosa la concernée.

— Mais écoutes si t'es pas contente, tu sais que...

— Bon les filles ça va là, on vous dérange pas... ce n'est pas la peine de se faire pousser des furoncles pour ça ! interrompit Sirius agacé.

— Oh, toi, ça va ! Ne prends pas sa défense rétorqua Cathy.

— Mais ça va pas ce matin ou quoi ? Tu t'en prends à tout le monde ! C'est toi le problème, tu débarques en claironnant et tu cries les problèmes de tout le monde sur tous les toits ! s'énerva Elie en se levant.

Ils se turent parce que Lily venait de réapparaitre et tous la regardèrent :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle devant leurs figures déconfites.

— Humpffff ! s'exclama Cathy en lançant un regard tueur à Mary et Elie avant de se lever à son tour.

— Pas la peine de te donner cet air de chouette outrée... signala Elie.

Cathy, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner de la table, se stoppa net, se retourna et prit le premier verre de jus de citrouille à portée de main pour le jeter à la figure d'Elie. Celle-ci sortit instinctivement sa baguette, mais Mary se leva pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne se jette sur Cathy. Cette dernière s'éloigna, mais ce fut Lily qui la retint :

— J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour ce que tu viens de faire, et tu mériterais que je te demande de lui présenter des excuses.

— Tu parles, c'est ta meilleure amie, normal que tu la défendes. James aurait fait ça tu ne les lui aurais même pas enlevés ! rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'en aller d'un air hautain tandis que Lily était déconcertée.

Celle-ci ne retourna pas auprès des autres, ne sachant plus pourquoi elle était revenue sur ses pas. Elle alla donc chercher pour de bon ses affaires à la tour de Gryffondor.

Elle n'avait pas apprécié la conduite de Cathy envers Elie, et elle n'avait surtout pas aimé sa dernière réplique. _J'aurais dû lui faire remarquer que je passe suffisamment de temps à surveiller les Maraudeurs et qu'ils sont certainement les élèves auxquels j'enlève le plus de points ! Et même si James se comporte correctement ces temps-ci, je n'hésiterais pas à lui en retirer s'il le fallait ! s_e dit-elle en prenant la direction des cachots pour un double cours de potion avec les Serpentard.

Une fois arrivée devant les cachots elle s'appuya contre le mur et attendit, car la sonnerie n'avait pas encore annoncé le début de la journée. Seuls trois élèves, un Gryffondor et deux Serpentard lui tenaient compagnie.

Elle s'attarda sur un fil qui dépassait de son sac pour essayer de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Avait-elle vraiment été injuste avec Cathy, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que non, cependant ses mots résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Elle finit par accepter l'idée qu'elle avait eue raison. En effet, Lily avait ses principes, elle détestait l'injustice au même titre que la prétention.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir qui était arrivé et elle aperçut Severus Rogue de l'autre côté du couloir, tout seul, avec son air renfrogné. Elle savait bien qu'il l'avait vu, mais qu'il n'avait pas osé venir la voir.

Severus et Lily se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et jusqu'à leur cinquième année, où il l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, ils avaient été meilleurs amis. Mais depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus jamais voulu lui adresser la parole. Bien évidemment, celui-ci avait essayé de venir s'excuser maintes fois, ou de venir lui parler, mais elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Au final, il avait fini par renoncer et, aujourd'hui, ils se contentaient de s'ignorer.

Elle se sentit un peu plus tranquille quand elle vit Elie arriver, toute seule. Celle-ci vint jusqu'à elle en jetant un regard à Severus au passage, qui ne la remarqua pas, trop occupé à regarder ses chaussures :

— Ça va ? lui demanda Lily.

— Moi oui, très bien, j'ai juste dû me changer... mais Cathy je n'en sais rien ! Elle avait l'air vraiment fâchée quand elle est partie ! Enfin bon, tant pis pour elle. Sinon juste comme ça, est-ce que tu me prêterais ton devoir de Défense contre les Forces du mal pour que je regarde s'il te plait ?

— Pas de soucis ! répondit l'intéressée qui comprit que son amie avait fait diversion.

Elles restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à l'arrivée des maraudeurs qui se posèrent en face d'elles. Lily recommença à gigoter parce qu'elle se sentait à nouveau mal à l'aise en présence de James, car elle se remémorait les paroles de Cathy. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que la sonnerie retentit et le professeur Slughorn vint leur ouvrir la porte. Rogue se précipita et comme Lily se trouvait près de la porte, il se trouva nez à nez avec elle :

— Vas-y, je t'en prie... marmonna-t-il pour la laisser entrer.

Lily entra sans lui répondre et elle fut immédiatement suivie par James et Sirius, qui le bousculèrent.

Elle se mit à côté d'Elie au premier rang et les maraudeurs se placèrent derrière elles. Le temps que tout le monde s'installe, les retardataires étaient là et Lily remarqua que Franck n'était pas là, il avait sûrement dû rejoindre Alice. Le cours commença, Lily sortit immédiatement son manuel de potions et elle oublia tous les événements du matin. Les potions étaient une de ses matières préférées, elle ne pouvait qu'être concentrée.

Il devait aujourd'hui fabriquer un petit sérum de vérité, potion très complexe à faire :

— Très bien, alors aujourd'hui, comme je vous l'ai dit au dernier cours, vous allez préparer un sérum de vérité. Qui peut me dire comment on l'appelle, ainsi que ses caractéristiques ?

Lily leva la main instinctivement, elle connaissait la réponse par cœur :

— On l'appelle plus couramment Veritaserum c'est une potion incolore et sans odeur qui oblige celui qui le boit à dire la vérité ! Evidemment, tous les sérums de vérité ne sont pas identiques. On peut les doser différemment selon la puissance que l'on veut leur donner.

— Parfaitement, dix points pour Gryffondor pour la réponse parfaitement exacte de Miss Evans ! En effet, tous les Veritaserum ne sont pas identiques, aujourd'hui vous allez devoir en fabriquer un échantillon, mais attention sachez que celui-là n'est pas très puissant, même s'il pourrait tout de même vous ôtez quelques-uns de vos secrets les plus personnels. Ceux qui réussiront à fabriquer leur potion correctement auront le droit d'emporter leur échantillon ! Page 53, c'est à vous !

Les élèves n'attendirent pas, ils ouvrirent leur manuel et se mirent à préparer leurs ingrédients.

Elie essaya de ne pas trop regarder Lily préparer sa potion, car la vitesse à laquelle celle-ci s'occupait de ses ingrédients était assez effrayante et frustrante.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, on ne voyait plus grand-chose dans la salle. Il y avait de la fumée et de la buée un peu partout, causées par la chaleur des chaudrons. Cette fois, Lily était sereine, elle était assise et remuait sa potion délicatement jusqu'à ce que le professeur signale la fin des préparations :

— Et voilà, le temps est... écoulé ! déclara Slughorn. Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît !

Il circula dans les rangs pour observer les productions de ses chers élèves. Personne ne parlait et le professeur s'abstenait de tout commentaire, il finit par la table de Lily et Elie puis retourna à son bureau, il annonça que seulement quatre personnes avaient réussi à fabriquer leur potion, il s'agissait de Lily, Remus, Rogue et une autre fille de Serpentard, que Lily ne connaissait que de vue :

— Très bien, très bien, je comprends que cette potion n'est pas facile, en même temps ce n'est plus du niveau de première année... quand vous aurez passé vos ASPICS, il s'agira de savoir confectionner des choses plus complexes encore ! Enfin, j'accorde 20 points à chaque maison pour récompenser ces quatre élèves ! Encore bravo à eux et pour les autres, ne désespérez pas, certains résultats étaient encourageants. En attendant faites attention à vos verres, et n'utilisez pas ces potions à mauvais escient sous peine de sanctions ! rajouta le professeur.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombrements, comme devrait-être toute journée à Poudlard, selon Lily. Franck et Alice n'étaient pas revenus en cours, ce qui laissait supposer que Dumbledore leur avait permis de partir ensemble.

Enfin, ce fut six heures du soir et le week-end commença.

Lily rejoignit la tour Gryffondor avec Elie et Mary. Cathy se faisait discrète depuis le matin même, ce qui, d'après Elie, n'était pas plus mal.

Arrivées à leur dortoir, Lily vit immédiatement que Lys l'attendait sur son lit avec une lettre sagement attachée à la patte. Elle se pressa de déposer son sac au pied de son lit et de libérer sa chouette de son fardeau, qui s'envola pour rejoindre la volière, après avoir reçu un peu de Miamhibou.

_Ma chérie,  
Nous avons bien reçu ta lettre, et rassure-toi tout va bien pour nous.  
Les personnes qui s'occupent de notre sécurité sont des gens charmants et nous ne risquons rien.  
Nous sommes sûrs que tu réussiras très bien tes examens, alors ne te fais pas de soucis. Nous espérons pouvoir te voir pour les vacances de Noël.  
En attendant, nous pensons très fort à toi,  
Bisous,  
Très affectueusement,  
Papa et Maman_

Elle relut la lettre plusieurs fois afin d'être certaine de ce qu'elle avait lu, puis elle la rangea dans sa valise. Elle était quelque peu rassurée, ses parents lui indiquaient clairement qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains, mais même si ça n'avait pas été le cas ils ne lui auraient certainement pas dit, car ils savaient qu'elle se ferait trop de soucis. Lily savait que les Aurors du ministère de la Magie étaient de bons sorciers, mais elle savait aussi que, malheureusement, les Mangemort n'étaient pas des apprentis non plus. Elle finit par se dire que même si ses parents ne lui disaient pas tout, en cas de moindre problème, sa sœur n'hésiterait pas à lui écrire pour lui dire que tout était de sa faute et qu'elle la détestait.

Elle sortit son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans l'idée de le relire une dernière fois et de mettre de côté ses sombres pensées. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, épuisée par cette semaine de travail intense, et rempli d'événements éprouvants. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux autres qui vaquaient à leurs occupations et ne prêtait guère plus attention à son devoir qu'elle fixait sans en lire un mot. Ce fut Elie qui vint la tirer de sa rêverie :

— Lily ?

— Mm ? répondit l'intéressée en relevant la tête.

— Tu sais que j'ai entrainement de Quidditch… lui expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire très révélateur.

— Et… interrogea Lily s'attendant déjà à la requête.

— Tu m'accompagnes s't'eu plais, demanda Elie.

— Mais pourquoi… et les filles… tu sais que je ne suis pas très Quidditch…

— Oui, mais elles doivent finir leur devoir de Défense… et ne me sort pas d'excuses, tu l'as déjà fini, toi ! Et puis ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant de le relire ! rajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu.

— … bon, ok, mais je ne te garantis pas de rester jusqu'à la fin, accepta-t-elle, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible.

De toute façon, elle ne tirerait rien de plus de son devoir ce soir, autant se reposer et aller faire un tour, elle pouvait se le permettre.

— Merci !

Elles partirent donc en direction du terrain de Quidditch, une fois qu'Elie fût prête. Lily avait pris un pull au cas où, car les soirs se faisaient de plus en plus frais avec le mois de décembre qui approchait.

Une fois là-bas, Lily abandonna Elie, qui rejoignit les autres dans les vestiaires, tandis qu'elle-même allait dans les gradins où elle retrouva Remus et Sirius déjà installés, ainsi que quelques élèves de Gryffondor qui venaient assister aux entrainements :

— Peter n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Lily aux deux maraudeurs.

— Il voulait finir son devoir de Défense, il nous rejoindra peut-être après, renseigna Remus.

L'équipe commença de s'échauffer en volant à travers le terrain puis ils s'organisèrent afin de simuler un match et de mettre au point les dernières stratégies que James avait établies. Pendant ce temps, Lily et Remus discutaient tranquillement des cours de la journée, jusqu'à ce que Sirius les coupe quelque peu agacé. Ils finirent donc de regarder l'entrainement en silence.

James allait et venait pour donner des conseils, réprimandant certains, félicitant d'autres. Ce ne fut que quand Carl Putiz jeta le Souaffle à la figure d'Elie manquant de l'assommer, qu'il s'en prit à toute l'équipe et qu'il acheva l'entrainement.

Les autres retournèrent donc aux vestiaires se changer pendant que James et Elie continuaient de faire des tours par-ci par-là en se faisant des passes.

Ils finirent par se diriger vers les gradins où il ne restait plus que leurs amis. Ils parlèrent rapidement de l'entraînement alors que James semblait toujours énervé, bien que cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il finit par s'adresser à Lily, qui n'avait pas vraiment pris la parole :

— T'es déjà montée sur un balai, Evans ?

Elle fut surprise et elle bredouilla :

— Heu... pas vraiment non, enfin en première année lors des cours de vols…

— Ça te dit de faire un tour ?

— Quoi !? Là maintenant tout de suite... mais heu je ne suis pas prête, puis ça fait des années que je ne suis pas montée sur un balai...

James pouffa :

— Allez t'inquiètes, je te rattraperai si tu tombes, ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil. Tiens prend mon balai, finit-il en s'apprêtant à en descendre, mais Elie l'interrompit dans son geste :

— Non ! C'est bon ! Je lui file le mien ! Puisque tu dois la rattraper, il faut bien que tu sois avec elle, plaisanta Elie.

Elle descendit donc de son balai auprès de Lily, sur les gradins et le lui tendis. Cette dernière semblait pétrifiée. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas touché un balai, elle ne voulait pas se rendre ridicule.

Elle finit par enjamber le balai, se prépara moralement... et PAF un coup de pied qui la fit décoller. La première seconde, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser puis elle vit qu'elle n'était toujours pas tombée et qu'elle tenait relativement bien l'équilibre. James la regardait faire, à côté d'elle :

— Respire quand même, Evans ! Sinon c'est plus un rattrapage que je fais faire, c'est du bouche-à-bouche !

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il arrêta de rire. Elle essaya de retrouver quelques figures qu'on lui avait enseignées en première année, mais elle ne s'en souvenait guère.

James finit par lui proposer une petite course, Lily accepta même si elle n'était pas très rassurée. Ils commencèrent doucement, puis accélérèrent, ils allaient bientôt arriver à l'endroit qu'ils avaient désigné comme l'arrivée, lorsque Lily se sentit glisser de son balai. Elle poussa un cri, tira sur le manche de son balai pour s'arrêter et au dernier moment elle sentit James la retenir :

— Alors, miss Evans, on perd l'équilibre !

Il la hissa sur son balai au lieu de la remettre sur celui d'Elie et elle échappa un cri se retrouvant à moitié dans le vide.

Une fois stable derrière James elle s'accrocha à sa taille et, retrouvant ses esprits, s'écria :

— NE ME REFAIS JAMAIS CA POTTER ! SINON JE TE TUE !

Mais elle eut pour seule réponse un éclat de rire tandis qu'ils retournaient en direction des vestiaires.

Même si Lily avait eu peur, elle était contente. Au final, faire un tour en balai n'était pas si mal. Malheureusement pour elle, elle devait une fière chandelle à James qui, à son avis, n'allait pas se gêner de le lui rappeler. Elle s'en fichait, quand il ne faisait pas l'idiot elle était capable de lui rendre n'importe quel service, enfin... à voir quand même.


End file.
